She of noble blood
by BexM
Summary: With the Kings life in extreme danger, The musketeers must put all their faith and trust in Marie as she is forced to visit her old life, in a hope to bring the man behind the deadly plan to justice. Slight follow on from 'breath of life'
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N I am back, thought it would take longer to get this story going, but I was wrong. I am looking forward to seeing where this goes, I have 5 chapters already written. Thoughts are always welcome and hoping my amazing readers from 'breath of life' join me again for this adventure, and welcome new readers. **_

* * *

Chapter 1

"I need a drink!" Porthos announced as the four friends collapsed on their usual bench in the garrison courtyard.

They had just arrived back from an assignment that hadn't gone to plan and had resulted in an 'argument' with a few bandits just outside Paris. Barring a few cuts, and in D'Artagnan's case a knock to the head, they had come out unscathed. Though the dressing down they had just gotten from Treville for failing to find any information on the rumored attempt on the Kings life had sort of dampened the triumph of that.

"D'Artagnan, you should go home. You took a pretty nasty blow to the head and you need to rest that arm," Athos advised him, taking in the youngster's pale features. D'Artagnan just nodded, getting unsteadily to his feet.

"I shall see you in the morning," he muttered as he wandered to his rooms.

"Make sure one of you checks on him later," Aramis told the other two, standing up. Porthos looked up at him, frowning.

"Where are you off to?" he asked his friend. Aramis flashed him a sly grin.

"I have some needs of my own to attend to at home," he replied. Athos rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"What? It's been two weeks, and when a man has a beautiful wife waiting at home… well, needs must," Aramis said defensively.

"Don't say any more, I don't want to know! She's my sister. I know nothing," Athos cried, stopping him with a wince. Aramis just smiled, inclining his head to his friends.

"Good night, my old friends. I shall see you tomorrow," he said before disappearing.

"And then there were two," Porthos sighed, pouring Athos a drink as they fell into easy conversation, both too tired to move for a while.

* * *

Marie stopped running a brush through her mare's coat suddenly, feeling a presence at the stable door. She smiled slightly, knowing exactly who was watching her.

"You know, I heard a rumor that some Musketeers had returned from two weeks away. Did wonder when I would get a visit from one," she said casually, resuming the therapeutic rhythm of grooming. A gentle hand fell on top of hers, causing her to stop. She looked up into soft brown eyes, eyes she had missed.

"The rumors seem to be true. Your Musketeer has returned home," Aramis replied quietly, smiling fondly at her.

"So he has. I have missed you so much," she sighed, going into his arms and sharing a long kiss with him. They pulled away and she placed a hand to his face, gently tracing his features.

"You look tired. Come on, let's get you inside. I shall make you some dinner," Marie told him, taking his hand and leading him back to their small house.

Once inside Aramis took a seat, suddenly feeling exhausted. The fight and the travelling from the past few days were catching up with him at last. Marie busied herself with making a fire before disappearing to the kitchen. She reappeared a while later with a tray of food and some wine. She handed it to Aramis and watched as he picked at it.

"You need to eat. I doubt you have had a proper meal in days," she ordered him. Aramis sighed but did as he was told and ate the bread and soup she had handed him.

"Are you hurt? How are the others? My brother?" Marie asked.

"D'Artagnan has a bit of concussion and a shoulder wound from a musket ball, but nothing that won't heal in a few days. The rest of us are fine. Nothing my needle work couldn't handle," he assured her, flashing a tired smile.

"Good. You can fill me in properly tomorrow. For now, it's bed for you," Marie told him firmly, pulling him up and leading him to their bed. A squeal escaped her as she felt Aramis's strong hands scoop her up and place her gently on the bed, flopping down next to her.

Aramis turned on his side so he was facing her. Marie looked at him, recognizing the glint in his eyes that matched the cheeky smile that was creeping across his face.

"You made a vital mistake, my love. You said bed, but you never said what we would be doing in bed," Aramis smirked.

"Not what you are thinking, monsieur!" she warned him, though she could feel herself giving into temptation as she felt Aramis gently start planting kisses down her body. She had missed having him with her in bed, missed his affection and love too much to resist him.

"You going to stop me?" he challenged, grinning dangerously at her.

"I suppose not," she murmured, removing his shirt.

"Good, because I have missed you so much. Tonight I want to show you just how much," he whispered, kissing her tenderly on the lips as she pulled him down to meet her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A knock at the door the following morning brought Marie out of her sleep. She frowned slightly, glancing down at the sleeping form of her husband. To her relief, the noise hadn't disturbed his much needed rest. She planted a gentle kiss on Aramis's head before getting up and pulling her gown on as she headed to the door. She was surprised to find her brother on the other side.

"Morning. I am sorry, did I wake you?" Athos asked, sending her an apologetic smile.

"You did, but it's fine. I'm just pleased to see you. Come in," she replied, stepping back and letting him in and following him into the kitchen.

"If you have come to see Aramis, he is still asleep," Marie informed him. Athos placed his hat on a chair and leant against the wall.

"It's you I came to see actually. I was wondering if you fancied going for a ride? It's been many years since we have done it, and it would be nice to spend some time with you," Athos said. Marie looked at her brother, frowning. She knew there was something else and she guessed he needed to talk.

"I would love to," she agreed, smiling at him. Athos returned the smile.

"Good, I will saddle up your mare while you get dressed. I shall meet you outside," he told her, placing his hat back on his head and leaving her in private. She headed back into her bedroom to find Aramis looking sleepily at her.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"It was Athos. I'm going for a ride with him. I don't know how long we will be, I think he needs to talk. You get some more sleep," Marie replied, leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips.

"Just be careful my darling," he murmured, eyes already shutting again.

"Athos will be with me. I'll be fine. Don't you worry, just get some rest," she said reassuringly. Aramis hummed in response before falling silent, asleep again in moments. Marie just smiled at him as she got changed and headed out to meet her brother.

* * *

They rode for a while in a comfortable silence. Marie kept glancing at her brother; he seemed deep in thought and she sighed, wanting to know what was plaguing his thoughts.

"So...when are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" she inquired finally, breaking the silence. Athos looked up at her, smiling slightly.

"There is nothing on my mind. How are you? Are you still happy with my dear friend?" Athos asked in attempt to change the subject. The look on his sister's face told him he hadn't succeeded.

"Really? You're avoiding the subject by asking me if I am still happy with Aramis? Pathetic attempt," she replied, smirking at the look of defeat on his face.

"But purely to humor you, I couldn't be happier," she added. "Now tell me what's going on!"

"You know, you should really get yourself a groom to tend to the horses," Athos tried again to deter the interview, knowing this was a touchy subject for his sister. Marie shot him a look.

"I don't want a groom. We only have two, occasionally three if Aramis doesn't stable his stallion at the garrison. I can manage. Besides, just like you servants make me uncomfortable. We don't live that life anymore, Athos. We gave it up a long time ago. I'm a soldier's wife now... with the blessing of a bit of luxury," she replied.

Athos just nodded in understanding. When he looked back up he saw his sister watching him expectantly. He sighed deeply; she wasn't going to give up.

"I feel guilty for D'Artagnan's injuries; in fact, for all of our injuries. And the fact that I let the captain down for not getting anything on Rochefort!" he finally confessed.

"There, that wasn't so difficult, was it?" Marie asked gently. Athos didn't reply.

"And as for the injuries, you're all okay. The amount of times I hear of you crossing bandits... D'Artagnan will be fine after a few days leave," she assured him.

"We could have all got more than two days leave if we had actually succeeded in what we were meant to. I am certain it's Rochefort who is plotting against the king. And the frustrating thing is he's due in Paris next week," Athos told her. Marie saw the anger on his face at his failure.

"For how long?" she asked. Athos shrugged.

"I don't know, he always stays a while, attends court, and behaves as honorably as any man in his position would towards the king. We just need a way to get on the inside," he replied, the last bit addressed more to himself than his sister. He frowned, looking up and noticing his sister had pulled her horse to a stop.

"Marie, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Get me into court and introduced to him," she said. Athos looked at her for a few moments before realization kicked in.

"No. Not a chance. You are not getting involved in this!" he said with an air of finality, pushing his horse back into a walk. Marie was by his side in seconds.

"Why not? I can get close. It's a good idea," she pushed.

"Because you haven't played the noble blood card for a long time, Marie," Athos said.

"And Aramis would kill me if I even considered putting your life at risk again," he added, admitting to himself he was more afraid of his friend's wrath than anything else. Aramis was a force to be reckoned with, especially when it came to Marie.

"I spent twenty years of my life living amongst the high society. I hardly think I am going to forget all that in six years. It's still in me, Athos, as it is in you," she pointed out. Athos sighed in defeat. It was a good idea, he couldn't deny her that.

"I will speak with Treville tomorrow. For now don't mention this to anyone else, least of all Aramis," he begged her.

"You have my word," she agreed. He nodded, before his face broke into a smile as he looked her over.

"You know, a young woman at court would not be seen on a horse unless she was riding side saddle," he smirked. watching her face fall.

"There are going to be a lot of things I will hate. Riding side saddle again is one of them, and the dresses… ugh, the dresses, I can't wait to feel like my lungs are being squashed all day," she complained. Athos laughed at his sister's face.

"So can we enjoy this while I still can?" Marie asked, waving a hand across the open land.

"Of course. Race you," Athos shouted, spurring his horse into a gallop.

"Hey wait! You are such a cheat, brother!" Marie growled as she followed close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N such amazing reviews thank you. Here is another chapter to say thank you :) **_

* * *

Chapter 3

It was early afternoon by the time Athos and Marie returned from their ride. They entered the house to find Aramis sprawled out on a chair by the fire, running a cloth over one of his many guns. He looked up on hearing them enter, smiling as they both took a seat.

"You two look like you had a good morning," he noted, pausing in his work.

"That we did. How has your morning been?" Marie asked her husband. He just shrugged, returning to his task.

"Very busy. I went to see how D'Artagnan was, shared a drink with Porthos, and then spent the rest of the time in front of the fire polishing my weapons," he replied.

"You must be exhausted," Athos teased.

"You have no idea," Aramis grinned. "While you are here would you care to join us for dinner tonight?" Athos nodded.

"I'd would love to," he agreed.

"Good, that's a full house then."

"A full house? What do you mean, a full house?" Marie asked, watching a sheepish look creep across Aramis's face. Athos had to look away, hiding a smile.

"I may have invited Porthos and D'Artagnan to dinner, and of course Constance is coming. She and D'Artagnan seemed joined at the hip these days," Aramis explained

"You're unbelievable. It's a good job I love you," Marie sighed, shaking her head at him and getting up.

"If you'll excuse me, gentleman, I need to go buy some food for this meal I am apparently cooking tonight," she said, heading to go and get changed. She came back moments later, pulling her cloak round her.

"I won't be long. Behave yourselves," she warned them, leaning in and sharing a kiss with Aramis. She sent Athos a smile which he returned before leaving.

"I do believe she is none too pleased with you right now," Athos said as he poured himself and Aramis some wine.

"She'll thank me for it later when we are all together over a meal. It's been a long time since we've done this. It'll be fun," Aramis assured him. Athos just raised his eyebrow at his friend while taking a sip of wine.

* * *

Marie headed towards the garrison. She couldn't help thinking about the plan she had put to her brother that morning, and now she found herself outside the captain's office. Sighing, she knocked on the door.

"Come on in," came a voice. Marie smiled, glad he was in.

"Marie? What brings you here?" Treville asked, surprised to see the young girl standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I haven't disturbed anything have I?" she apologized, glancing down at the papers on his desk.

"Of course not. I always have time for you. Take a seat. Now what can I do for you?" he smiled fondly at her. He liked Marie a lot. He had seen a huge change in Athos since they had saved her: he was a lot happier and relaxed, and she had managed to tame Aramis to the point he was now a devoted husband. He had a lot of respect for her.

"I went out for a ride with my brother this morning, and he told me about Lord Rochefort and that he is certain he is plotting against the king, but you are a struggling to find proof of this," Marie told him. Treville sat back in his chair, studying the girl in front of him; she was up to something, that he was sure of.

"Am I right in thinking no one knows you have come to see me?" he asked. Marie gave him a sheepish smile and nodded in response. He just smiled, shaking his head.

"Go on," he encouraged.

"I have an idea that could mean we can get close to him and find out what he is planning. Athos does know of this, I told him this morning, but he is the only one. He doesn't know I have come to speak to you, though," she explained.

"I best hear this idea then. Though if your mind is anything like your brother's, I'm sure I'll like it," Treville replied. Marie flashed him a smile as she explained her plan to him.

After she had finished he watched her for a few moments. He had to give her credit; she was brave, but then she was a wife and a sister to Musketeers, so he wasn't really surprised.

"Athos has agreed to this?" he asked her.

"To a point. He said he would speak to you about it. But I thought I would come myself," Marie replied. Treville nodded.

"Aramis is not going to take too kindly to this plan," Treville pointed out, noticing how Marie's face fell.

"I know he isn't. But don't worry about him. I'll talk him around," she assured him, though the captain noticed a slight uncertainty in her voice.

"I will go to the king now and put this to him. Well need his backing to assure you are introduced to Rochefort and placed in his company as often as possible, giving you the chance to get close," Treville said, standing up. Marie copied, moving to leave, but he gently grabbed her arm, causing her to look up at him.

"Just be careful. This could get very dangerous," he warned her gently.

"I understand the risk. But you have no other choice," she replied simply. He nodded, letting her go.

"I have to go. Aramis has decided to invite Porthos, D'Artagnan, Constance, and my brother to dinner tonight. Guess who has to cook," she said, rolling her eyes. Treville laughed.

"Have a good night. I shall let Athos know tomorrow what the king says," he assured her. Marie nodded before bidding him farewell and heading home.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N thank you for the feed back it really helps :) nice long chapter as a thank you! Enjoy and please keep reviewing it makes it all worth while.**_

* * *

Chapter 4

"There you are. If you are going to escape the four of them, can you let me know next time? Then I can escape with you," Constance said gently, finding her friend staring quietly out the window in the kitchen. Marie smiled slightly, turning to face her.

"Sorry. I didn't realize I was gone for that long," she apologized.

"It's okay. Are you alright? You've been very quiet this evening," Constance asked her as they both took a seat.

"I'm fine. You, on the other hand, I am not so sure about. You haven't been yourself for a while. Is everything okay?" Marie inquired, turning the topic of conversation back to Constance. Her friend shot her a skeptical look, knowing exactly what she was doing, but she needed to talk and Marie had just offered her that opening.

"I want to leave my husband, Marie. I can't keep this affair up, but I have nowhere to go and I honestly don't know what to do," Constance confessed, feeling tears threatening to fall. Marie grabbed her friend's hands and squeezed them gently.

"You do have some where to go. Here. We have a spare room," Marie told her. Constance shook her head.

"I can't expect you to let me stay here. You don't need me bringing my problems into your home," she replied.

"Constance, listen to me. After everything you did for me it's the least I can do...we can do," Marie assured her.

"And before you even say it, Aramis will be fine with it," she added.

"I will be fine with what?" came Aramis's voice as he wandered in, heading straight for a cupboard. He pulled out a bottle and winked at the two of them.

"Need some more of this," he grinned.

"So come on what have I agreed to?" he asked, propping himself against the door.

"Constance is going to stay with us for a while," Marie replied, flashing him a smile.

"The only thing I see wrong with that is I will most likely being seeing more of D'Artagnan. But I suppose I will have to get used to it," he shrugged.

"Our home is your home for as long as you need it, Madame," he grinned, inclining his head to her before staggering slightly back to his friends. Constance turned to her friend, an amused expression on her face. Marie couldn't help but laugh at it.

"He's drunk: he will agree to anything. He would agree to it sober as well, just easier like this," Marie explained. Constance just giggled in response.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong with you now?" she asked. Marie sighed deeply.

"I wish I could. But I promise as soon as I can, I will. Right now, I just need you to understand I can't say anything," Marie replied honestly. Constance nodded.

"Come on, we best go and make sure they aren't causing too much trouble in there," Marie said, standing up. Constance just laughed and followed her friend back to the four men.

* * *

Athos groaned inwardly as he waited for Treville to return to his office. It was most certainly too early for him to be up on a day of leave, let alone be waiting for the captain to talk to him. It was made even worst by the banging in his head from may be just a bit too much wine the night before. He wondered how his three friends were feeling. Still in bed asleep, no doubt.

"Ah, Athos. Sorry I kept you waiting. Come in." Treville's voice brought him back to reality. Athos didn't say anything as he followed him in, taking a seat at the desk.

"Good night last night?" Treville smirked, taking in the younger man's appearance.

"So it seems," Athos muttered in reply.

"Your sister came to see me yesterday," Treville said causing Athos's head to shoot up, a look of confusion crossing his face before comprehension replaced it.

"I was going to come and talk to you today. Didn't think she would beat me to it. I presume she told you her plan?" Athos asked. Treville nodded.

"You presume correctly. Give her credit, Athos, it's a brilliant idea. I think it's the only chance we have on this one," he replied. Athos sighed. He wasn't too keen on it, but he knew they were both right; it was their best shot.

"I put it to their Majesties yesterday. They have agreed to it and will do everything in their power to make sure Marie is placed in the path of Rochefort as much as possible. We just need her to work her charm on him and get him to trust her," Treville explained.

"That won't be too hard. She was always very popular amongst the men of high society," Athos assured him, smiling bitterly at the memories.

"Is Marie sure she wants to go through with this? It could get very dangerous," Treville asked, seeing the look on Athos's face.

"She is aware of the risks. She wants to do it," Athos told him reluctantly.

"Then I shall leave you to tell the others the plan," Treville said, indicating their talk was over. Athos merely nodded, standing up and heading to the door.

"And Athos," Treville called, causing the Musketeer to turn around, seeing a sympathetic smile on his captain's face.

"Good luck telling Aramis. Something tells me he really isn't going to like this."

"You have no idea," Athos sighed as he headed off in search of his friend to fill them in on what was going on.

* * *

"It's a good plan. As long as she is sure and aware of the risks?" Porthos checked. Athos nodded in reply. He had just spent the last few hours explaining all to the three Musketeers.

"And Treville?" D'Artagnan asked.

"He is aware of the plan, who do you think got the king and queen to agree?" Athos replied, before turning to the only one of the four that hadn't spoken. Aramis sat quietly a look of silent anger on his face. Athos sighed.

"Aramis? What do you say to this plan?" he asked carefully.

"You don't have my backing," Aramis finally answered, glaring up at his three friends.

"I can't believe you are even considering it! Putting Marie in complete danger like that! Have you lost your mind? If she gets discovered, she will be killed," he added coldly.

"Aramis, she has agreed. Knowing full well the risks..." Athos started but he was interrupted by Aramis getting to his feet. Pure rage graced his features now.

"She is your sister, Athos. My wife! And I will not have her put in danger like this!" he shouted, slamming his fist hard on the table.

"And what if I want to?" Marie's voice made him stop. He kept his glare trained on his friends as he answered.

"Why, my love, would you want to?"

"Because our king's life is at risk. And if I can help protect him, then so be it," she replied steadily. Aramis turned to face her, his eyes softening slightly.

"Having a woman as a spy is too dangerous," he said, causing Marie to pull herself up to her full height and look her husband squarely in the eye.

"The duchess has managed for many years in Savoy!" she pointed out, though regretted it straight away on seeing the pain flash in Aramis's eyes before it was quickly replaced by anger.

"And twenty… no make that twenty-one of my friends got killed in the process of protecting her!" he hissed, striding past her. Marie grabbed his arm causing him to stop.

"Aramis. My darling, I am so sorry. I had no right..." she was stopped as he shrugged her off.

"Do what you wish. You have clearly made up your mind," he muttered, not meeting her eyes.

"Aramis, please," Marie begged.

"I will see you at home," Aramis said coldly before placing his hat on his head and quickly leaving. Marie went to follow, but Athos stopped her.

"Let him go. He will come around. He just needs a bit of space," he assured her, leading her to the table as Porthos poured her some wine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"He'll come around to the idea, Marie," D'Artagnan assured his friend. It had been a while since Aramis had left them, and while the other three Musketeers had been discussing everything in more detail, Marie's mind was fixed on her husband. She knew she had upset him and she needed to go and make sure he was okay. She couldn't stay there anymore.

"I'm sorry. I need to go and find him. You saw him; he was really upset and angry when he left;" Marie told them getting up. Porthos grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Which is why you should leave him," he said. She shook her head gently, moving his hand.

"I have to go and find him. I will see you all later," Marie replied before leaving the garrison.

"You think they'll be okay?" D'Artagnan asked them.

"They'll be fine. Aramis loves her too much to stay angry for long, and he most certainly won't turn his back on her," Athos assured him, sending him a small smile.

* * *

Marie walked into the house and to her relief found Aramis sitting by their fire, a bottle of wine in his hand as he stared silently into the flames. She took a seat next to him, eyeing him warily. His tense stance told her he was still angry.

"Aramis, I'm sorry..."

"I don't want to hear it," he cut her off, taking another swig of wine. Marie sighed sadly; he was hurting from her words earlier.

"Why do you want to do this? You're willing to put your life at risk for what? Honour?" he asked bitterly, finally looking at her. Marie flinched at the tone of his voice.

"Like you do every day?" she fired back, not meaning it to come out so harshly. She watched his eyes cloud over with more anger and hurt.

"I am a Musketeer. It's my job," he snapped

"That doesn't make it any easier for me, Aramis! Not knowing when you go away if you will come back alive or dead on the back of a cart," Marie cried, standing up and turning her back to him. She took a few shaky breathes and wiped at the tears which had started to fall. Aramis watched her silently, all his anger vanishing as he saw her pain. He placed his bottle down and got up. Going over to her, he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you," he apologized. She pulled away from him slightly and looked up at him.

"Please let me do this, Aramis. If I can help save the king from an attempt on his life, I have to try," she told him. Aramis nodded, leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips.

"Just know I will be right there to protect you as best I can," he said.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear you say that. I am so scared; I need to know I still have your love to come back to," she whispered honestly.

"You will always have my love and protection, Marie. I promised you that the day I fell in love with you. And it's a promise I will keep till the day I die," he assured her, kissing her again before pulling her close again.

"You know my leave ends tomorrow, don't you?" Aramis pointed out after a few moments of silence.

"I do, yes. I am sure you've planned out how you would like to spend the rest of the day," Marie said, pulling away from him completely.

"Of course. I am not letting anyone steal you away from me this time! God only knows when I will next have time like this to spend with you, especially when you enter court. We need to make every second count," he told her. He went in to kiss her when a knock at the door stopped him. Aramis sighed in annoyance before going to answer it, finding a distraught Constance on the other side.

"Constance? Oh my god, what's happened?" Marie asked her friend, pushing past her husband and leading her in. Aramis closed the door behind the two.

"I finally left him," she cried, breaking down into a fresh set of tears. Marie guessed there was more, but her friend was too upset to say anything else. She sent Aramis an apologetic look and he replied with a sympathetic smile.

"I am going to go and find D'Artagnan," he said. Marie mouthed a thank you. He just nodded before leaving the two friends alone.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N the first half of this chapter is owed to a request from ThorneofAcre, wanting to see a bit of brotherly defending from Athos. Enjoy and keep reviewing love hearing what you think! **_

* * *

Chapter 6

Aramis headed towards the garrison, deep in thought. He may have given Marie his support, but the thought of his wife being placed into a potential death trap did not sit well on his mind.

"There he is! The man who claimed no woman could tame his womanizing ways! How is that working for you?" A voice made him stop. Aramis sighed; this he was not in the mood for. He knew who that voice belonged to.

"Don't go there, Francis, I am not in the mood," Aramis told the young Musketeer as he turned to look at him. He was leaning against the wall, oozing arrogance. Aramis never liked the boy.

"Don't be like that, Aramis. I was just wondering how you were coping having to stay faithful to one woman? That is, of course, if you are," Francis continued mockingly. Aramis took a deep breath, turning to walk away before he broke the boy's nose.

"She must be pretty stupid and desperate to think that marrying you would make you change your ways. But then I heard that when she was younger she was extremely well known amongst the men of high society. In all senses. So maybe you are suited," Francis grinned, though the smile vanished when he found himself slammed hard against the wall, Aramis's arm held against his throat, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"You will not speak of my wife like that! Say what you wish about me. Hell, I have heard it all before! But you will not say anything against Marie!" Aramis snarled. Francis held his glare steadily.

"The truth hurts," he smirked. Aramis growled, lifting his hand, about to land a blow on the Musketeer's face when a voice stopped him.

"Aramis, let him go," Athos ordered him.

"Not after what he said about Marie!" Aramis snapped, feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"I heard what he said about you and Marie. Rise above it, Aramis. He is just a kid. Get your revenge at target practice with a drill," Athos suggested. Aramis sighed in frustration but let Francis go without looking at Athos. He turned to walk away, but stopped when he heard a thud against the wall. Looking around, he saw Francis pinned once more against the wall, this time in Athos's grip.

"His stupid and desperate wife happens to be my sister! She also happens to be the person about to put her life in severe danger to prevent an attempt on the king's life, so I suggest you show some respect!" Athos warned. To Aramis's surprised, the idiot boy actually made to speak again. Athos slammed him hard against the wall.

"I haven't finished! Show respect to your seniors! Aramis is a good man, our best marksman, and my brother! I hear any more slander from you against either of them, I won't be so easy on you! Do I make myself clear?!" Athos hissed. The youngster just nodded, looking rather frightened. Athos smiled grimly, letting him go.

"Good. Now nobody needs to know about our little discussion. Back to your work," Athos told him, watching Francis scarper.

"What happened to rising above it?" Aramis asked his friend. Athos shrugged.

"I said you should, didn't say anything about myself. And anyway, we are the only ones allowed to tease you about such things," Athos replied, smiling slightly. Aramis just laughed, shaking his head at his friend.

"What are you doing back here?" Athos asked.

"I came to find D'Artagnan. Constance turned up at ours really upset," Aramis replied.

"And you and Marie?" Athos inquired gently.

"She has my support. And I have promised to protect her as best I can," Aramis said simply. Athos just nodded. He knew Aramis was far from happy with all that was going on. But his loyalty to the king and above all else his love to his wife and the need to protect her from any form of danger meant he would support them no matter how he felt.

"Come on, let's go and find the others," Athos said, leading the way to where he had left their friends.

* * *

"So,are you going to tell me what happened?" Marie asked her friend. It had been a while since Aramis had left, and now Constance had calmed down she wanted to know what had upset her so much.

"I may have over reacted a little bit," Constance replied, sending her an apologetic smile. Marie just raised an eyebrow, sending her a look.

"He said if I left him, he would kill D'Artagnan. He went mad. He scared me so much so I just left," Constance told her. Marie smiled, nodding.

"He won't kill D'Artagnan. And I guess we best send Porthos and one of the other two around to get your things. Doubt he will argue with them," Marie assured her.

"Thank you. For all of this. Especially since I get the feeling I may have interrupted something earlier?" Constance said, watching Marie shift uncomfortably under her gaze.

"What's going on with you, Marie?" Constance asked. There was a slight edge to her voice which told Marie that she was now expecting the truth.

"You have to promise me that what I am about to tell you will never again pass your lips," Marie warned.

"I swear. Now what's going on?" Constance pushed. Marie sighed deeply before filling her in on everything that had happened over the last few days.

"Wow. And you are sure you really want to do this?" Constance asked after a few moments of silence. Marie sighed, getting up and turning her back to her friends. She ran a hand through her hair as she took a deep breath.

"I am scared, Constance," Marie admitted, turning back to face her.

"I am not surprised! You're placing yourself straight into the path of pure danger," Constance said. Marie shook her head.

"That's not what scares me."

"Then what?" Constance asked, confused.

"I am scared I am going to lose Aramis over this," she whispered, feeling tears fall. Constance got up and pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"Marie, you aren't going to lose him! Aramis loves you too much. He won't ever turn his back on you, no matter how much he is against all this," she assured her as they pulled away.

"I'm being stupid, I'm sorry," Marie apologized, wiping her tears away.

"Musketeers! I am starting to believe it when people say they are nothing but trouble," Constance said. Marie giggled.

"But then you wouldn't have us any other way. And your life would be very boring. Which I believe you told me when I first met you," D'Artagnan's voice made them both turn to find him standing in the doorway, a smile creeping across his face.

"I will leave you two to talk," Marie said, leaving the pair alone. She found Aramis in their room quietly looking out the window. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Know this isn't easy for me, Marie. But I can't turn my back on you, ever," Aramis told her.

"I know," she said, leaning her head against his back.

"So are you going to tell me what you did have planned for the rest of the day, before I got stolen again?" she asked him as he turned in her arms.

"Well the day has gone now, so I guess we skip to the evening plans," he grinned, leaning in and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"And what would they be?" Marie murmured playfully. Aramis just smiled, leading her to their bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Aramis, wake up. Treville is sending us on an assignment," D'Artagnan called to his friend. He heard a groan in response.

"It's not even light yet," he moaned. D'Artagnan sighed.

"You know Athos and Porthos are in the kitchen, I can always get one of them to get you out of bed," D'Artagnan threatened.

"I would get up if I were you," Marie told him sleepily. Aramis growled in frustration as he pulled himself out of bed.

"It's not even light yet! Better be worth it this, stupid assignment," he muttered as he started grabbing his uniform.

"I'll leave you to get dressed," D'Artagnan chuckled, heading back to where his other two friends were.

* * *

An hour later and the four of them found themselves on the road. Athos pushed his horse on so he drew level with Aramis, who as usual had fallen very quiet since leaving Paris.

The three friends had quickly discovered that the first day away from Marie was the hardest for Aramis, and when Aramis worried too much he shut down, which was never a good thing with him. So they took it in turns as to who would keep him talking and stay with him for that first day and night. This journey it was Athos's turn.

"You know it's only four days. We'll be back before Rochefort comes to court," Athos told him, taking a guess at what was really plaguing his thoughts.

"I know. I'm fine, Athos. Don't think I don't know what you're doing," Aramis replied, sending his friend a scathing look.

"I am allowed to miss my wife. I'm sorry if that means I am not very talkative," he added, a slight bitterness to his tone.

"I am not saying you can't miss her, Aramis. But let's be honest; we all know what happens when you are left on your own with your thoughts," Athos said ignoring his friend's glare.

"Just humor me and let me keep an eye on you today and tonight. Besides, it's a journey tradition now. We best not break it," Athos teased lightly. Aramis nodded in agreement, smiling slightly.

* * *

"Captain Treville. What brings you here?" Marie asked as she opened the door to the man. He smiled at her.

"I have come to escort you to the palace. You have an audience with the queen." He replied. Marie looked at him in surprise.

"Me? Why?"

"I think it's to say thank you for agreeing to put your life in danger and be a spy to save the king's life," he told her. Marie nodded.

"Come in and make yourself comfortable. I need to get changed. I won't be long," Marie said, inviting him in before disappearing into her room.

Treville smiled, taking in the small home. It was the first time he had been to Aramis's house and it made him laugh slightly. He had honestly never thought that out of the four of his best soldiers Aramis would be the one to marry and make a home. He just hoped the other would have the chance to be just as happy.

"Ready. Do I look okay?" Marie's voice brought him out his thoughts.

"Fit for a queen. After you, Madame," he said with a slight tilt of his head as he followed her out the house to the carriage that was waiting for them.

Marie stood nervously in a gorgeous hall. She looked around, taking it all in. She had only ever been to court once before, when she was eighteen. She hadn't liked it; it was lonely, with everyone out for what they could get. She was sure eight years on her feelings weren't going to change, only now she had a husband she had to leave behind for a few months. A husband who, due to his work, would have to stand back and allow another man to court her, and for her to return the affection. With this thought she almost found herself walking back out the palace, and forgetting about agreeing to all this.

"The Queen will see you now." A voice made her turn to see a girl younger than herself standing by a door. Marie just nodded, smiling a thank you at her before heading into the room to find the Queen standing by a large window.

"Your Majesty," she said, curtsying as she did. Queen Anne turned to face her, a gentle smile on her lips.

"Marie. Please take a seat," the queen said warmly. Marie did as she was told. She took a moment to take in the woman who had just sat down next to her. Queen Anne wasn't much younger than Marie, yet she held herself like a person older than her years. Despite this, Marie didn't feel the slightest bit intimated by her, and this allowed her to relax slightly.

"I suppose you are wondering why I wanted to see you?" Anne asked.

"Indeed I am, Your Majesty. It's not every day the Queen of France asks to see you," Marie admitted. Anne smiled at this and Marie returned it.

"I wanted to meet the woman who was willing to become a spy. Who was willing to give up so much to protect her king," she said. Marie looked down at her hands in her lap.

"If I can help prevent an attempt on the king's life, Your Majesty, then I have to try," Marie told her quietly. Anne watched her for a few moments before taking Marie's hands in her own, causing Marie to look up, surprised at the gesture.

"And I thank you for that. I am also aware of what you are giving up, even if it is for just a few months. A few months from your loved ones can seem like a life time. Trust me, I know how lonely life at court can be," she said, compassion laced in her voice.

"If I am not mistaken, you are married to one of the King's Musketeers? And one of the best of them, at that?" Anne asked, smiling slightly at the last question. Marie nodded.

"He is your best marksman, Your Majesty, if I do say so myself," Marie agreed, smiling fondly at the thought of Aramis.

"So I have heard, and your brother happens to be our best swordsman. Which makes me think with their backing and protection, even if it is from a distance, you will be just fine over the next few months," Anne replied reassuringly.

"But I don't want you to ever feel alone here, Marie, so I offer you my friendship. I hope to see more of you while you are here. I want you to know you have someone you can talk to about anything. It's been a while since I have had someone I know I can trust, of similar age to me that I can talk to," Anne confined in her. Marie smiled at her, seeing Anne as not as her queen but a young woman who was lonely.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, you have no idea how much this means. Thank you," Marie said fervently.

"You are welcome. And I hope you don't mind, but I have asked my seamstress here. As a gift to you, please allow me to have a few dresses and a cloak made for you for when you come to court," Anne replied. Marie looked at her, shocked.

"Your Majesty, I couldn't..."

"Please, it is the least I can do," Anne stopped her. Marie just nodded.

"Your Majesty is too kind," she murmured.

"Not at all. I am sorry I have to leave. I have a meeting with the king and some officials. I shall leave you with my seamstress. Take care, Marie. I shall see you at court in a few days," Anne said, standing up. Marie stood with her, curtsying.

"Your Majesty."

And then she was alone again, but this time she felt more confident about what she was about to face, she had the best ally she could hope for on her side. She had the Queen of France, and more than that, she had someone at court who she could talk to. Filled with new confidence, she stood and allowed her measurements to be taken. She was ready for this.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N so I have written the last two chapters and epilogue to this story, just struggling through the middle, so please bare with me updates may be a little slow. If anyone would like to see anything written please let me know :) anyway here is a bit of a deep and meaningful chapter. Please please review they will keep me writing I promise!**_

* * *

Chapter 8

Aramis sighed tiredly as he let himself into his home. His body ached from being in the saddle and he was tired from lack of sleep over the last four days, but it had been a straightforward assignment, and for that he had been grateful.

"Marie, my love, I am home," he called out to her, sighing again when no reply came. He shrugged, heading into his bedroom, deciding that bed was the only place he wanted to be. He was stopped, though, on seeing some clothing on it. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and let out a low whistle, taking in the beautiful dresses and cloak that lay in front of him. He was brought out of his thoughts by the front door opening and Marie and Constance's voices coming from the kitchen. He stayed where he was, waiting for his wife to come to their room. He didn't have to wait long.

"My darling, when did you get back?" Marie asked, though the fact that just his coat and weapons had been removed told her he hadn't been home long.

"These are made of the finest material in France. Who gave them to you?" he inquired, ignoring his wife's question. Marie cursed herself silently for not putting the dresses and the cloak away.

"They are a gift from the queen. As a thank you for everything," she replied, watching as he fingered the cloak.

"How did she know your measurements?" Aramis asked, finally looking at her. He looked tired from travel, but to Marie's relief, uninjured.

"She asked to see me the day you left. She told me that I was not alone and I had a friend at court: her. She said it was the least she could do to show how grateful she was," she explained. Aramis just nodded, his eyes already back on the items in front of him.

"I suppose when at court you have to look every bit the noble lady that you are," he muttered.

"Don't want anyone to know that you are married to a common solider," he added bitterly, heading out the room. Marie watched him for a few moments before following, not knowing where this sudden resentment had come from. She found him pouring himself a cup of wine and watched him drain it before pouring himself another.

"Aramis, what's wrong?" she asked him gently. He sighed deeply, running a hand through his unruly hair. Marie knew this was a sign that he was worrying too much. She walked over to him and gently took his hand, pulling it away from his head and holding it in hers.

"Tell me what's wrong," she said, gently but insistently. He growled, snatching his hand away from hers. Marie looked at him, startled.

"You want me to tell you what's wrong? Those dresses...they are what your life should be, Marie! Not this. Not married to a Musketeer. I can't give you any of what you deserve, what you should have," he spat.

"Aramis, stop this. Where has this come from? What happened while you were away? What have the others said to you?" Marie asked him, trying desperately to understand what had upset him so much.

"Why does it have to be that someone else has made me think like this? Maybe this is how I really feel about the stupid idea to spy on this Rochefort, that's going to get you killed!" Aramis shouted, exhaustion getting the better of his temper.

"Is everything okay in here?" Constance asked, appearing at the door.

"Everything is just fine, Constance!" Aramis snapped, before storming out the room and back out of the house. Constance looked at Marie, who was stood frozen to the spot, not sure what had just happened.

"Are you okay?" she asked her friend.

"I honestly don't know what happened. I don't know what's gotten into him," Marie muttered, sitting down.

"I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to let the others know what's going on. So they can find Aramis and see if they can figure out what's wrong," Constance told her gently. Marie just nodded in agreement. Constance sighed deeply, heading in search of the other three Musketeers.

* * *

Aramis looked up when a bottle of wine was slammed down in front of him. He sighed inwardly as his eyes met with angry blue ones. He had wondered how long it would take one of his friends to find him. It hadn't taken long, but it was long enough for guilt to set in.

"Just leave me alone, Athos, I am not in the mood!" Aramis said.

"Not until you tell me why you have just lost your temper at my sister for no reason!" Athos demanded, sitting down opposite him and pouring him a cup of wine. Aramis sighed, running a hand over his face.

"I don't even know why I did it. I just saw everything that she could have, and then realized what I can't give her. Mix that with exhaustion and typical Aramis goes and lets emotion get the better of him," Aramis replied honestly.

"Believe me, Athos, it hasn't taken long for the guilt to kick in," he added bitterly. Athos softened his gaze, watching his friend drain his cup of wine. He sighed, pouring him another cup.

"You have to understand, Aramis, that Marie does not want the life she is about to walk back into. I can promise you that. And I don't want it for her. She is happy, very happy with you," Athos assured him. Aramis didn't say anything, knowing he was right.

"And she needs you to help us. We need you on our side, Aramis. And you need to keep your emotions in check. Especially if you get placed on palace duty," Athos told him.

"I can't just switch my emotions off, Athos. And because I can't, I am sitting here now with you, drinking, riddled with guilt for hurting the person I love. When really, after four days away, I should be at home with my wife, before I lose her for a few months," Aramis muttered, dropping his head in his arms.

"I know you can't, brother, but I need you to try and keep a handle on them. Just when we are at the palace. You can be a dramatic, emotional wreck anywhere else," Athos teased gently, causing Aramis to look up, a shadow of smile on his lips.

"Fine. I will do my best when at the palace," Aramis agreed.

"Good. Now, how about you leave me to do what I do best, drown whatever sorrows I have on my own, and go and apologize to my sister," Athos suggested. Aramis nodded. Getting up, he pulled on his cloak and placed his hat on his head.

"Thank you," Aramis smiled.

"Well, it was either me or Porthos. I figured you didn't want to fight. And I had a fair idea what it was that may have caused you to overreact," Athos said, raising his eyebrows at him. Aramis laughed.

"Goodnight, Athos," he said. Athos just tipped his cup to him. Aramis inclined his head in reply before leaving.

* * *

"Marie?" Aramis called to her gently as he walked into their room. He could see her curled up in bed, but he wasn't sure if she was still awake.

"I am still awake, Aramis" she replied, though she didn't turn to face him. Aramis sighed, walking around the other side of the bed and kneeling down so he was level with her face. He felt a fresh wave of guilt wash over him as he saw tears glistening on her cheeks, knowing he had caused her unnecessary hurt.

"I am sorry for what I said earlier. I had no right to say that or to doubt you, doubt us," he apologized sincerely. Marie stayed silent, not daring to speak for fear it would set the tears off again.

"I don't want us to fight, not when we have only a few days left together before I have to give you up for God knows how long," he continued.

"I accept your apology, Aramis, but I am tired and I know you are too. That's another reason you let your emotions get the better of you today. Exhaustion didn't help. Get in bed and rest. We can talk more in the morning, or if you have to leave early for the garrison, then I will be waiting for you when you come home," Marie finally replied. Aramis sighed, nodding in response. He took a risk and leaned in, kissing her gently on the lips. To his relief, she returned it. He got undressed and fell into bed, suddenly feeling completely drained. He smiled at his wife, who turned and curled into him.

"_She can't be that angry at me_." He thought to himself, as he shut his eyes falling into a deep peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The following morning the four friends found themselves standing with their Captain in the throne room. None of them wanted to be there; it was the worst of all duties and it seemed Treville had decided his four best soldiers were to draw the short straw. That was, until it became clear the real reason they had been chosen.

Athos glanced to his right, seeing Aramis glaring dangerously at the English noble that was currently thanking the king for his invitation to court, his body tense.

The three of them had quickly discovered that Aramis was in a foul mood that morning. It was something that didn't happen often, but when it did he was difficult to be around. Athos guessed that he and Marie hadn't settled their differences the night before, and, due to the early morning call to duty, hadn't had the chance that morning. That, mixed with the fact he was standing in front of the man who Marie would hopefully be charming, had not helped his temper at all.

"Aramis, remember where we are," Athos muttered warningly under his breath.

"I can't believe you expect me to just watch while this English traitorous b*** courts my wife?" he hissed in reply. He had always hated the man, but now his hatred had intensified to murderous loathing.

"That's exactly what I expect you to do. He is working for someone plotting against the king. And I am guessing Lord Rochefort here is the right hand man! So I suggest you get a handle on your emotions and behave like the king's Musketeer you are," Athos told him calmly, though there was a warning behind his voice.

"Otherwise you risk putting us, and worst of all Marie, in serve danger!" he added. Aramis shot him a look, but relaxed his shoulders and brought himself up to full height, an impassive look now on his face. Athos sighed; this was going to be harder than he first thought.

* * *

"Aramis," Treville called to him. He groaned inwardly, guessing Athos had spoken to Treville about what had been said between them in the throne room.

"Captain," Aramis answered, stopping and turning to face his superior. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the dressing down he was expecting.

"Her Majesty wishes to see you," Treville told him. Aramis raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't ask questions, just go," he ordered before Aramis had a chance to speak. Aramis sighed and turned away, heading to where the queen would see him.

* * *

"You wished to see me, Your Majesty?" Aramis said courteously, bowing.

"I did, Aramis. I wanted to talk to you about your wife coming to court," Anne replied, smiling warmly at him as he brought himself up to his full height. Aramis didn't reply. Instead he held her gaze steadily with kind brown eyes.

"I saw the way you watched Lord Rochefort today. I get the feeling you aren't at all pleased about all that's going on?" she asked him gently. Aramis dropped his gaze to the floor and stayed silent for a few moments, thinking how best to answer the question.

"I love my wife very much. She is the most important thing in my life. What she is about to enter I cannot protect her from. All I can do is stand and watch from a distance. And that will be the hardest thing I have ever been asked to do. So you are right, Your Majesty, I am not pleased with all of this," Aramis replied honestly, his voice filled with sadness and worry. Anne moved close to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm, causing Aramis to once again look up straight into her blue eyes.

"I promise you, no harm will come to Marie while she is here. I will personally make sure of it," she swore to him. Aramis didn't say anything but dropped his gaze again. Anne felt her heart go out to him. He was struggling to cope with what had been asked of the woman he loved, but duty and loyalty was making him go against all he felt. She couldn't imagine how difficult it was for him.

"I wish I could make all this easier for you, Aramis. I am sorry," Anne apologized gently. Aramis just nodded.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Your Majesty," he said quietly, placing his hand over hers and squeezing it gently.

"But I thank you for your kind words, and for your word that Marie will come to no harm," he told her, looking up at her again. Anne smiled, removing her hand from his arm.

"I have asked Captain Treville to release you from your duties for the rest of today. I believe today is the last day you have with Marie before she comes to court tomorrow. You place is with her for now," Anne said, laughing slightly at the look of joy mixed with slight disbelief on the Musketeer's face.

"Your Majesty is too kind! Thank you so much."

"You have nothing to thank me for. But Aramis, please pass on my promise to Athos too," Anne asked him.

"Of course," he agreed.

"Now, don't you have a beautiful wife to go home to?" Anne said lightly. Aramis nodded.

"Your Majesty." He grinned at her as he bowed before turning and leaving his queen, his mood suddenly lifted.

* * *

Marie stopped the needlework she was doing on one of her husband's shirts when she heard the door open. She looked up, expecting it to be Constance getting back. She was surprised when Aramis appeared at the door.

"What are you doing home? Are you okay? Are you ill?" she asked him, getting up and placing at hand on his forehead with a concerned look on her face as she checked him for a fever. Aramis took hold of her hand and brought it down, kissing it gently as he did.

"I am fine, my love. I have been relieved from duty today, courtesy of the queen. She said I should be with you today, as tomorrow I have to give you up for a few months," he explained.

"I am glad of this, as I have a lot of making up to do after the way I behaved last night," he added as they both took a seat on the chair, Marie curling up close to him.

"I have forgiven you for last night. You were tired. And I know this is not easy for you. And anyway, if we have only today left together for a while, I would rather be enjoying it than continue our disagreement," Marie told him, running her fingers up and down his chest.

"Have you any ideas what we could do?" she asked looking up at him. Aramis smiled back down at her.

"I have a few ideas," he replied.

"Care to share?" Marie prompted, giggling.

"All shall be revealed, my darling, once I have changed into something a little more comfortable than my leathers," Aramis teased, getting up and laughing at the disgruntled look on his wife's face. He leaned down, planting a kiss on her lips

"But I can assure you, I will make this a day you won't forget for a long time," he promised, winking cheekily at her before heading to their room to get changed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Marie looked at herself in the small mirror in front of her. She sighed deeply, running her hands down the dress that fell perfectly over her body. Aramis had been right: it was made from the best material in France. Despite it being a gift from the queen, she couldn't like it. Marie had never liked the tight corsets or the heavy skirts, and she had hoped she would never have to wear them again. She sighed again; she didn't even recognize herself.

"You will be the most beautiful lady at court." Aramis's voice made her jump. She turned to see him leaning on the door, smiling fondly at her.

"You have to say that. I'm your wife," she said, laughing.

"I only ever speak the truth," he smirked, walking up to her.

"You do look beautiful. You look as perfect as you did on our wedding day. Fine clothing flatters you, my darling," he complimented her sincerely. Marie smiled slightly.

"I have something for you," he said, taking off his cross that always hung round his neck.

"I want you to wear this. If I can't watch over you at all times, at least my God can," he told her.

"Aramis, I can't take this," Marie tried to protest.

"You can and you will. It will keep you safe," he said firmly. Marie sighed in defeat, allowing him to gently move her hair to one side as he moved behind her and placed the chain around her neck. Fastening the clasp, he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the neck.

"Know that I love you more than anything," he whispered. Marie's breath caught in her throat at the tenderness and sadness held in that one sentence. She turned in his arms and looked up into soft brown eyes that held so much love. She wondered what she had done to deserve this man standing in front of her.

"I love you too," she replied, leaning up and sharing a long kiss with him.

"Please be careful and stay safe, Marie. I don't know what I would do if I lost you," Aramis said. She didn't say anything but replied by sharing another kiss with him, ignoring the need to take him back to bed. She wasn't ready to let him go yet, and she could tell Aramis was fighting that same urge.

Reluctantly she forced herself to pull away from him and remove his hands from where they had worked their way down her body before it got too heated. She smiled sheepishly at him, and he returned it.

"I am sorry. I just find it very difficult to keep my hands off you," he apologized, flashing a cheeky smile.

"You weren't completely to blame," Marie admitted.

"Sorry to interrupt. Marie, it's time for you to leave, there is a carriage outside for you." Constance's voice interrupted the couple, causing them to pull away completely.

"Thank you, Constance." Constance nodded, leaving them alone again.

"I shall see you at court, Madame," Aramis said, inclining his head to her as she walked past him. He grabbed her arm just as she went to leave, pulling her close to him and kissing her hard. Marie returned it.

"Goodbye, my darling. Stay safe," he murmured. Marie just nodded, not daring to say anything for fear the tears that had been threatening would fall. She kissed him one last time before turning and leaving him standing quietly in their room.

She found her friend by the door and the pair hugged tightly.

"Look after him for me Constance, please. I am worried how he will cope," Marie begged her.

"Course I will. You have my word," Constance promised, hugging her again. She watched as Marie stepped into the carriage and then she was gone. Sighing, she closed the door and turned back to Aramis.

* * *

Aramis heard the door shut and the carriage pull away. Sinking down on the bed, he dropped his head in his hands, breathing deeply. He could feel worry rushing through him already.

"Aramis?" Constance called to him gently. Aramis didn't reply. His mind was already going into overdrive. He felt the bed dip, before feeling a warm arm wrap around his shoulders.

"Marie will be okay, Aramis. Don't do this to yourself. Have faith, she will be home soon," Constance soothed him, worried he was already shutting down.

"I just need a bit of time alone, please," Aramis said quietly, lifting his head up and looking over at her. Constance held his gaze for a few moments before nodding reluctantly and getting up.

"I'll be here if you need to talk," she told him. Aramis just nodded in reply. Sighing, Constance left him alone. She couldn't even go and find one of the other three friends as they were all on duty.

She knew that Treville had given Aramis some leave knowing Marie was going to court that day, and knowing full well Aramis wouldn't be any use at work for the first few days of her absence. Porthos, Athos, and D'Artagnan hadn't been so lucky. Constance knew they would be around later to see their friend, and she couldn't wait until then.

Walking into the living area, she picked up the shirt Marie had been mending the day before. Curling up on a chair she continued with it. She would be there should Aramis decide to venture out of his room: she had promised Marie she would look after him. He was stuck with her whether he liked it or not.

* * *

_**A/N bit of a short chapter, next one is longer, please review :) struggling a bit with the middle of this story so support is grateful **_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Marie gazed out of the large window of the room she had been given. The queen had been too kind to her, she felt, giving her one of the rooms that would normally house a lady-in-waiting. She turned as she heard her maid enter.

"Madame, Her Majesty is here to see you." Marie gave her a surprised look and quickly ran her hands down her dress to straighten it out. She had not expected to have a visit from the queen.

"Marie. I do hope the rooms are agreeable to you," Anne said with a smile as she walked into the room.

"Your Majesty is too kind. They are perfect. Thank you," Marie replied, dropping into a curtsey.

"May I ask, though, what I have done to deserve these rooms for my stay?" Anne smiled at the question, walking up to her and taking her hand.

"I made a promise to your husband that I would look after you and that no harm will come to you while you are within the palace walls. I am not about to break that promise. Not after I saw the depth of his love for you. You are the most precious thing to him. I will not allow anyone to take that from him," Anne explained.

"Again, I thank you, Your Majesty," Marie replied, slightly awed.

"I hope you will consent to walk with me. I have a free afternoon," Anne invited. Marie looked at her, stunned.

"It has been a long time since I had someone with whom I could talk," Anne said by way of explanation. Marie's eyes softened and she nodded. She knew what Anne meant, and so she picked up her cloak, following the queen out into the grounds.

* * *

"Where is he?" Porthos fired as Constance let him into the house later that day.

"In his room. Where are D'Artagnan and Athos?" she asked the Musketeer. Porthos turned to her, flashing a toothy grin.

"They got palace duty, otherwise known as 'keep an eye on Marie' duty this afternoon. They won't be over until later," Porthos explained.

"So how are you here?" Constance questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I got 'stop Aramis from feeling sorry for himself' duty. Come to think of it, not sure which is worse," Porthos replied, frowning slightly. Constance just laughed.

"I am going to head to the market and get some food to feed you four tonight. I promised Marie I would look after Aramis. So I may as well keep an eye on you three too," Constance told him, grabbing her cloak.

"Good luck: he hasn't said a word all day!" she called as she left, flashing him a smile before leaving him to it. Porthos sighed as he headed to his friend's room.

He found Aramis lying on his back, hands behind his head and eyes shut, though Porthos knew he wasn't sleeping.

"Sounds like you have been a barrel of laughs today," Porthos said, dropping down on the bed next to him. Aramis opened his eyes and glanced to his right, where Porthos was lounging with his back against the head rest.

"Not really in the mood to be social," Aramis replied simply, shutting his eyes again

"Right. Well, you can't stay in here all night feeling sorry for yourself. So get up!" Porthos told him, smacking his chest with a heavy hand. Aramis's eyes flew open and he glared at Porthos.

"Haven't you got some form of work to be getting on with?" he snapped, a trace of irritation coloring his tone.

"Nope! Treville gave me this brilliant task of making sure you weren't left to your thoughts for too long. So here I am!" Porthos smirked. Aramis growled in frustration.

"Just leave me alone, Porthos!" he said firmly.

"Can't do that, Captain's orders! Now, are you going to get yourself out this room? Or am I going to have to force you to?" Porthos challenged. Aramis eyed Porthos, knowing full well his friend wasn't joking, but Aramis wasn't in the mood to talk. He was tired and had been quite happy catching up on what sleep his mind had let him that day. He also knew his other two friends would be returning from the palace soon and that made him even more reluctant to leave the confinement of his room.

"Neither, because I am not going anywhere!" Aramis finally replied, lacing his words with a warning that told Porthos he really wasn't in the mood. Porthos sighed, looking down at the smaller Musketeer.

"Aramis, you can't lock yourself away the whole time Marie is at court," he told him gently.

"I am not locking myself away. I will be back at the garrison, ready for whatever duty Treville wants me on, tomorrow," Aramis stated.

"You know what I mean. Fine, I will leave you alone for now! But when Constance has cooked dinner and Athos and D'Artagnan have returned, you will come out and eat with us!" Porthos told him. His tone left Aramis in no doubt that there was no room for argument.

"Fine," Aramis agreed wearily as he turned his back on his friend and shut his eyes. Porthos let out a breath, getting up. He glanced at the man lying on the bed and shook his head. He would get Athos in here later to drill some sense in to him. For now, to keep the peace and not upset Aramis any further, he would give him what he wanted.

* * *

Athos watched from a distance as his sister walked the palace grounds with the queen. He sighed; she looked every bit the noble lady she was, and she looked so at ease. He knew Marie would never return to this life, she loved Aramis too much, but it didn't stopping him from thinking of what might have been.

"So I have just seen our man Rochefort walking the grounds not far from the queen and Marie. My guess is that they will meet about… now," D'Artagnan told Athos just as the man in question stopped in front of the two ladies. Athos sent the younger Musketeer a look. D'Artagnan just nodded as they slipped closer to the three figures so that they could hear what was being said.

"My apologies, Your Majesty. I was just admiring your beautiful grounds; I didn't expect to come across you and your lovely companion," Rochefort said courteously, bowing to the queen.

"Lord Rochefort, you have nothing to be sorry for. While you are at court, the grounds are yours to wander," Anne replied, sending him a smile. Marie noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"May I inquire the name of your very beautiful companion? I don't believe I have seen you at court before, Mademoiselle," Rochefort inquired, turning his attentions to Marie.

"My name is Marie. And you are correct, my Lord, you have not seen me at court before," Marie replied, allowing him to take her hand and kiss it gently.

"I didn't think I had. I would remember a beautiful face like yours," he said charmingly, flashing a smile. Marie reterned it politely.

"Well, Your Majesty, I shall leave you. I have some important business to attend to," Rochefort said, bowing again to Anne before turning to Marie.

"Lady Marie, I hope to become more acquainted with you during my stay," he told her, kissing her hand again and winking at her. He stood up to his full height and inclined his head to them both before walking off. Anne looked at Marie and placed a gentle hand on her arm, sending a sympathetic smile. Marie couldn't bring herself to respond. She found herself wishing she was back at home with her husband. The thought of courting the man they had just encountered sent shivers down her spine.

"Thank you," Anne's voice brought her out her thoughts. She saw understanding in her queen's eyes and felt a rush of gratitude. She simply smiled and nodded in reply, not daring to speak.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N Thanks to the amazing ThorneofAcre and some great prompts my writing is back on track with this story. Just unfortunate that work is stopping me cracking on with it quicker. Anyway thank you for your amazing support and reviews please keep them coming they mean so much. As a thank you the next two chapters are long, and things will start to pick up pace from now on.**_

* * *

__Chapter 12

"Athos, a moment please," Treville called, catching the older Musketeer before he headed away from the garrison. D'Artagnan looked inquiringly at Athos.

"Go on to Aramis's. I shall see you there. Hopefully I won't be long," he told his friend. D'Artagnan just nodded before bidding farewell to both Athos and Treville and departing. Athos sighed, walking up to meet his Captain at the door of his office.

"This won't take long," Treville said, nodding to the chair opposite his. Athos took a seat and looked pointedly at the man in front of him.

"Do you think Aramis could be a problem in this plan?" Treville asked bluntly. "And answer me honestly, Athos," he added. Athos frowned, thinking how best to answer.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that he would never do something that would put anyone involved in this in immediate danger," Athos replied honestly. Treville sat back in his chair and nodded.

"What if Marie was to fall into immediate danger?" Treville asked. Athos drew himself up straighter and looked his Captain straight in the eye.

"Then we would have no control over him," he answered regretfully.

"That's what worries me. Which is why I am sending him off to Calais with D'Artagnan tomorrow morning. Rochefort stayed there for a week after travelling from England. I want them to dig around, see if anyone saw or heard anything," Treville explained, watching Athos's face for his reaction to his decision. It was impassive, as always.

"With all due respect, Captain, taking Aramis away from the situation is not the right decision. He won't cope with that at all. At least in Paris he is still near Marie. Being that far away from her will not do his mind any good," Athos told him. "And we have only just got him back from the last time he fell into a dark place," he added quietly, dropping his gaze as he did.

Treville sighed, running a hand over his face. He understood Athos's worry for his friend. The four Musketeers dealt with pain differently. It was unfortunate that the most sensitive of them was the one that slipped into a dangerous part of his mind that was hard to return from. Treville would never forget how long it took them to get Aramis back from Savoy, and then he had suffered all that again not even a year ago. He knew he was taking a big risk. But he had to take it to prevent Aramis from allowing his heart to rule his head this early into the operation.

"It's only for a few weeks. At least it will keep him away from the palace until things settle. I am sorry, Athos, but my order is final," Treville said.

"And what happens when he comes home? He is going to be even more fired up," Athos pointed out.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it," Treville answered simply. Athos just nodded.

"Fine, but let Porthos go with him. He can keep a better handle on Aramis when he starts to shut down," Athos said.

"Very well. They will report here tomorrow at dawn. I will go through everything and then they will depart for Calais promptly. I trust you will let Aramis know tonight?" Athos nodded, standing up.

"Good night, captain," Athos said, inclining his head to Treville, who returned the gesture as he left. Closing the door behind him, Athos leaned against the wall and sighed deeply. Aramis was not going to take kindly to this order, and he knew Porthos was in for a long two weeks. He almost felt sorry for him.

* * *

"I am not leaving Paris!" Aramis snapped, glaring dangerously at Athos, who stood wearily by the door, watching Aramis pace his room, running his hand repeatedly through his hair.

Athos had returned to a relatively calm house until he had told the others what had been said at the garrison, and just as he had expected, Aramis had reacted exactly as he had predicted.

"I knew he wouldn't like this," Athos muttered under his breath to both D'Artagnan and Porthos, who were standing next to him. Constance was behind D'Artagnan, concern in her eyes as she watched the Musketeer get more and more agitated.

"Shouldn't we talk to him? Try and calm him down?" she asked cautiously. Porthos sighed and walked up to his friend, grabbing him by the shoulders and making him stop and look at him.

"Come on, Aramis, I'm starting to take this personally. Don't you want to spend time with me? It will be fun, you and me off on an assignment together. Been a while since the captain and Athos dared let us two lose on our own," Porthos said lightly, flashing him a smile. Aramis didn't return it.

"I am not leaving Paris. Not while my wife is stuck at the palace on some death trap of a mission that you all seem perfectly happy about," he spat, shrugging Porthos off and continuing his pacing. Porthos looked at the others and shrugged.

"I don't think you have much choice, Aramis. Treville has given his orders," D'Artagnan tried, but he regretted his words straight away when he saw the anger that flashed in his friend's eyes. Aramis said nothing, storming past his friends before any of them could stop him and straight out the house. The three remaining Musketeers shared worried glances.

"Erm where has he gone?" Constance asked, looking at each of the men in turn.

"Constance, I promise we will return to eat this amazing meal you have cooked, but first we need to go and stop Aramis from doing something very stupid," Athos explained apologetically to the girl. Constance frowned in confusion.

"He has gone to see Treville," D'Artagnan answered her silent question.

"Ah. You best hurry then. I will keep it warm for you," she assured them.

"You are brilliant," Porthos called with a grin as they left, heading straight to the garrison.

* * *

"I can't believe you expect me to leave Paris at the moment!" Aramis said, storming angrily into Treville's office without waiting to be invited.

"Evening, Aramis," Treville greeted him, looking up from where he was just finishing a report. He sighed inwardly, noting the look on the young man's face and the tension in his body. He was angry. Treville had to tread carefully; he didn't want to upset him any more than he already was.

"Aramis, I think it will do you good to leave Paris for a while. Let everything settle at the palace. Marie will be safe. D'Artagnan and Athos will be keeping an eye on her," Treville assured him, keeping his voice calm and steady.

"I should be keeping an eye on her!" Aramis snapped, just as the other three appeared in the doorway.

"Aramis, come on. Come home. You need your rest for tomorrow. Constance has just made dinner," D'Artagnan said gently, but it fell on deaf ears. He glanced at the older Musketeers, guessing they were past the 'gently does it' stage of the argument now.

"I have given my orders, Aramis. You and Porthos will leave for Calais tomorrow," Treville said decisively, holding the Musketeer's glare easily.

"You can shove you orders! I am not going to Calais! I wouldn't expect you to understand about leaving a loved one behind, captain, because you lost that when you allowed the Musketeers to take over your life," Aramis shouted, his temper finally taking over. Treville pushed himself up and leaned in close to Aramis, anger blazing in his eyes. Enough was enough.

"I suggest you leave, and I will put this down to a momentary insanity and the fact you are missing your wife. And I will see you here at dawn!" Treville ordered, his tone telling Aramis there was no room for argument.

"Porthos," Athos called to the bigger Musketeer. Porthos stepped forward placing a hand on Aramis's shoulder.

"Come on you. I suggest you do as the captain asks," Porthos coaxed him.

"I haven't finished yet," Aramis snarled, trying to wriggle free from his friend's grip, but Porthos just tightened it.

"Oh yes you have," Porthos told him firmly. With the help of D'Artagnan, he managed to drag him out of the office, leaving Athos with Treville.

"I did warn you," Athos said, trying not to sound too much like he was saying 'I told you so.' Treville took a moment to regain composure before nodding.

"You did, but it hasn't changed my mind. He needs to get away from Paris." Treville replied. Athos sighed deeply.

"We will make sure he is here tomorrow morning. I am guessing D'Artagnan and I will be back at the palace?" Athos checked

"You will be, yes. Good night. Athos," Treville dismissed him. Athos inclined his head and left.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N another long chapter. Seems to be another filler chapter but it's one of my favourite so far. please review I know it's a bit slow going at the moment but I am out of writers block so things will start to build and flow quicker so bare with me :)** **won't be another post till tomorrow/Thursday plenty of time for you all to catch up and let me know what you think ;) **

* * *

Chapter 13

"Lady Marie. Your sister is here to see you," Elizabeth, her maid, told her, causing Marie to turn and look at her with a confused expression.

"My sister?" Marie repeated. The young girl nodded. Marie was about to say she didn't have a sister when she suddenly had a thought which made her stop. She simply nodded, letting Elizabeth know to let her 'sister' in. Just as she expected, Constance walked in, smiling at her friend.

"Constance! What a nice surprise. What are you doing here?" Marie asked, hugging her tightly and wondering why she was here just a day after she had left. She felt a surge of panic wash through her, fearing Aramis had already done something stupid.

"Athos sent me. It was the only way we could think to come and let you know what's going on," Constance replied, pulling away. Marie nodded and gave her a look to go on, knowing they were safe from prying ears in her rooms.

"Aramis has been sent out to Calais with Porthos for a few weeks. Treville said Rochefort stayed there for a week when he arrived from England. He wants them to see if anyone saw or heard anything," Constance explained, smiling sadly at her friend as she saw her face drop. Constance knew she was worried about how Aramis would cope with being out of Paris and away from her for that long.

"Why Aramis? What did he do to make Treville feel he needed to send him away for a while?" Marie asked quietly, sitting down on her bed. Constance sat next to her.

"He hasn't done anything. Treville has just decided that it's best he isn't around while things settle here. I think he fears Aramis may unintentionally cause some problems," she replied.

"So why not just keep him away from the palace?" Marie cried, getting back up and pacing her room. Constance sat silently, watching her friend.

"This isn't the solution! This is just going to make things so much worse! How could the others agree to this?" she demanded spinning around to face Constance, noting she didn't meet her eyes.

"They didn't really have a choice. From what I heard, Aramis pushed his luck a bit too much at the garrison last night with Treville, proving to Treville that he can't keep a handle on his emotions," Constance told her. Marie sighed in exasperation at her husband's temper. It saddened her that due to her kidnapping and all he had suffered through the time she was missing, Aramis's mind was not how it used to be, and that although he didn't lose it often, his temper would always be worse than before.

"It isn't his fault, though. Treville knows what happened. He knows why Aramis is how he is, they all do. They shouldn't have let him go," she said sadly, sitting heavily back down on the bed.

"At least it's Porthos with him. He's the best one to send. He won't let Aramis do anything stupid or close himself off," Constance said, trying to reassure Marie.

"Will you let me know if you hear of anything while they are away? And tell me as soon as they return?" Marie begged her. Constance nodded in agreement.

"If you promise to stay focused on what's going on here. You can't let you guard down for one second, Marie! I know it will be hard, but try not worry too much about Aramis. I will look after him when he returns. I promise. And the others will keep watch over him when he is on duty," she told her firmly. Marie looked up at Constance.

"Just Let me know when he is home," she said quietly. Constance smiled sadly at her, pulling her close for a hug and offering what comfort she could to her friend.

* * *

Porthos stared silently into the fire that lit the small room he and Aramis had managed to get at a small inn. They were just under a day's ride from Calais. The journey had been uneventful. Porthos just wished that the company had been as easy.

Despite Porthos's best attempts to engage in conversation, Aramis had remained almost silent for the duration of the three days they had been travelling. The nights were the hardest. Aramis's sleep was plagued with nightmares to the point he refused to sleep, fearing what he would meet in his dreams. That was, until Porthos decided that they would find a room at an inn in a hope a comfy bed and a decent fire would provide Aramis some rest. He had hoped warm food would tempt his friend to eat as well but Aramis still barely touch the food.

Porthos sighed, stretching out his tired limbs and glancing over at one of the two beds in the room. Aramis lay sprawled out on it. Seemingly his body had given in and sleep had taken hold of him, though for how long Porthos wasn't sure. He sighed again, studying his friend. Lack of sleep and food over the past days had caused Aramis to start looking sick. His skin had lost its color, and his already slight frame now looked thinner. Any longer without food and there would be nothing left of the marksman. Porthos ran a hand over his tired face, getting up. He fell onto his bed, shutting his eyes and letting sleep wash over him.

He was woken suddenly a few hours later. He frowned, taking a few moments to gather his thoughts and trying to work out what had woken him. It didn't take long for him to realize that the disturbance was coming for the bed next to him. He pulled himself up, looking over at where Aramis was writhing on his bed, getting himself more and more tangled up in his sheets. His cries rang through Porthos, but his words were tumbling out in fast Spanish, as they always did when he was caught in his subconscious mind.

Porthos got up, heading over to his friend. Something was wrong; this was his worst yet. Porthos stood for a moment, not sure what to do. He never normally woke Aramis, but the Musketeer seemed to be getting more and more hysterical in whatever nightmare he was in. His body was soaked in sweat as he tried to free himself from his sheets. Porthos couldn't watch any more.

"Aramis! Aramis, wake up. Come on, my friend, come back to me," Porthos called to him, shaking him hard. Aramis's hand flew out to hit Porthos, but he grabbed it, expecting it, and held it tightly in his own.

"Aramis, please wake up!" Porthos begged him, feeling his friend tremble underneath his touch. To his relief, Aramis's eyes flew open and fell on Porthos. Porthos swallowed hard, seeing the fear that was held in them before it was replaced with confusion.

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare," Porthos murmured soothingly, squeezing his hand gently before letting go and carefully untangling the sheets from around Aramis's body. Aramis pulled himself up, shivering slightly as he tried in vain to steady his breathing.

"Come on, come and sit by the fire for a bit," Porthos coaxed gently, helping Aramis up and into one of the chairs right by the flames. He draped his cloak over the smaller man before taking a seat next to him. Porthos watched as Aramis gazed into the fire, his body slowly starting to relax into the warmth.

"That was a bad one, huh?" Porthos asked carefully. Aramis just nodded in reply, pulling the cloak tighter around himself.

"Do you want to talk about it? It might help," he suggested. Aramis stayed silent. Porthos didn't push him for an answer; instead, he sat back in his chair and waited.

"They are all the same. I am back in the mansion, and I can't save Marie. I can never get to her. I just keep seeing horrible things happening to her, and I can't stop them," Aramis finally replied, tearing his eyes away from the flames and fixing them on his friend. Porthos felt his heart drop. Aramis was tired, but he knew his friend wouldn't be rid of these thoughts until they were back in Paris.

"I am so tired, Porthos. I just need to sleep, but I am too scared to because I can't take any more of these nightmares," Aramis whispered, his voice shaking with emotion. Porthos nodded, not sure what to say. What he did know was that his friend needed rest.

"You do need to go back to bed, even if you don't sleep, at least let your body rest," Porthos ordered gently. Aramis didn't argue, allowing Porthos to help him up and lead him back to bed.

Porthos eased Aramis down. He went to move away, but a hand on his arm caused him to turn and meet pleading brown eyes.

"Don't leave me," Aramis begged quietly. Porthos was about to answer, telling him he was only in the bed next to him, when he realized what Aramis meant. He looked at the bed. It was small, but he had shared smaller with one of them before.

"Okay, budge up," he agreed climbing in next to his friend. Aramis pushed close to him, shutting his eyes. It seemed just the simple relief of having someone close, providing comfort, was enough for the Musketeer. To Porthos's relief, Aramis's breathing soon became steady, telling him that Aramis had slipped back into sleep. Porthos shut his eyes again, praying Aramis would sleep until dawn. They had to make it Calais the next day.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N sorry its taken a few days for an update, been a bit busy my end. Here is a long chapter to make up for it! I hope you are still enjoying and reading this story. Thank you whoever you are! please keep sending me your thoughts. Reviews make me happy ;) **_

* * *

Chapter 14

Marie wandered through the grounds of the palace, enjoying the peace and quiet it brought her. It gave her a chance to sort through her thoughts and privately think about Aramis and how he was coping with everything. Here she didn't have to wear a mask and she could let her guard down.

She was so deep in thought she didn't notice man that was fast approaching her. It wasn't until she was right in front of him that she at last looked up, finding herself looking straight at Rochefort.

"Lady Marie, I was hoping to see you again soon," Rochefort greeted her as he took her hand in his and kissed it gently. "And might I say how beautiful you are looking today," he added, flashing her a smile. Marie returned it, removing her hand from his.

"You are too kind, Lord Rochefort," she replied.

"May I walk with you?" he asked. Marie merely nodded in agreement and they fell in step with each other.

Rochefort chanced a glance at the young French lady walking silently next to him. She really was a beauty. Her long dark hair was pulled half up in a plaited bun with the other half hanging loosely over her shoulders. Her blue eyes were set off by the dress she wore that complimented her petite figure. French women were most certainly much more elegant than the English.

"Tell me, how is someone as beautiful as you not a wife to a wealthy Comte?" Rochefort inquired, smiling slightly as she blushed at his question.

"Again, you are too kind with your words, my lord. But in answer to your question, I have had many suitors. None, though, that I have wished to give my heart to," she lied, looking up at him, her hand moving subconsciously to the cross that lay against her chest, thinking of the man her heart did belong to.

"That's lucky for me then, that there is no one else your affections belong to. Will you dine with me tonight?" Rochefort invited. Marie stopped, turning to face him. She really didn't want to, but she knew she didn't have much of a choice: she needed to get close.

"I would love to," she agreed. Rochefort smiled, once again leaning down and kissing her hand.

"Until tonight, Milady," he said, and then he was gone. Marie sank down on a nearby bench, realizing her hand was still wrapped tightly around the cross Aramis had given her. She was not looking forward to that evening.

She felt someone sit down next to her and she glanced to her side, turning quickly to face the person next to her fully.

"Athos? What are you doing here?" Marie muttered, glancing around making sure no one was near.

"It's okay, Marie, I am merely a Musketeer on duty talking to a lady at court. Happens a lot. No one need suspect anything. It means I can see how you are," Athos assured her, watching his sister relax at his reply.

"So how are you?" Athos asked her. Marie sighed.

"I am to dine with Rochefort tonight. Seems he has taken a fancy to me," Marie replied, avoiding his question. Athos fixed his eyes on her.

"Now answer my question," Athos said gently.

"I'm okay, Athos. It's not me you need to worry about. Have you heard anything from Calais? It's been a week since they left," Marie replied. Athos shook his head.

"We have heard no news," he answered truthfully. "But I am sure they are fine," he added, seeing the look of worry cross his sister's face. Marie simply nodded, not daring to speak. Athos squeezed her hand gently before getting up.

"I best get back to my duty. Know that I and D'Artagnan are watching everything. You aren't on you own," he assured her. "And I promise I will let you know as soon and Porthos and Aramis return," he added, turning to leave. Feeling a hand on his arm he turned back around, seeing his sister's blue eyes looking back with a pleading look in them.

"When Aramis returns, please tell him I love him and I miss him," she requested. Athos placed his hand over hers, gently moving it from his arm.

"You have my word on that," he assured her before leaving her alone.

* * *

"We have been here three days and found nothing! Why are we still here?" Aramis moaned as the two Musketeers slumped down at a table in the inn they had been staying at since they had arrived in Calais.

Porthos sighed, signaling the barmaid over with some wine and food. He watched as Aramis picked at the bread and meat Porthos had pushed towards him.

"Aramis, please eat something," Porthos begged him. He was concerned about his friend's health. Aramis was getting sicker and weaker each day, and Porthos worried he wouldn't make the trip back to Paris

"I am not hungry," he muttered in reply, pushing the plate away. Porthos went to say something when a disturbance at the door of the inn caused him to look up. A handful of men had entered. Their dress told him they were soldiers, but not French. It wasn't until one spoke that he realized they were English.

"Aramis," he hissed, sending a pointed look at the men. Aramis followed his gaze and scowled.

"We need to talk to them. They may know something!" Aramis replied. Porthos nodded. They would have to wait until the men left and follow them. Luckily they didn't have to wait too long. It seemed the five men weren't in a social mood. The two friends got up and stalked out of the inn after them.

"Excuse me," Aramis called out to them, causing them to stop and turn to see who had spoken.

"I am sorry, do we know you?" the most decorated one asked. Aramis guessed he was the captain.

"No you don't, but we were hoping you may be able to help us," he replied causally.

"What my friend is saying is we have heard some rumors that the English are over here as a plot against our king's life. Now, I am not suggesting you five have anything to do with it, but humor a couple French drunks, will you," Porthos grinned.

"And what makes you think we would tell a Musketeer anything?" another said. Aramis drew himself up to full height, glaring at the man.

"What makes you think we are Musketeers? We don't wear a uniform," Aramis challenged. The solider who had spoken smirked.

"I know what a French king's dog looks like when I see one," he replied smugly. A gun shot rang out and the man fell dead. Porthos glared at Aramis; that had not been part of the plan, they weren't meant to kill them. He didn't have time to think though as the other four men had drawn and were now circling the two of them.

"Now look what you have done," Porthos hissed, eying up the English men, aware that both he and Aramis were poorly armed, having left most of their weapons back at the inn. All they had were their swords and Aramis his pistol.

"They dare insult us," Aramis spat in response just as the men attacked.

Aramis took out the youngest of them easily. He almost felt a bit of remorse. He glanced at Porthos: two of the men were already dead at his feet. The other, the one Aramis thought might be the captain, was currently trying to land a blow on him. Aramis watched as Porthos lost concentration and was caught in the side by the solider. Aramis growled, lunging at the man. He grabbed him from behind, taking out his knees and causing him to drop to the floor. He pulled his dagger out and placed it hard against the Englishman's neck.

"Aramis!" Porthos warned, seeing the murderous look in his friend's eyes.

"Now you see I am not in the mood to spare you your life! But if you tell me what you know, I may just consider taking you back to Paris where the King will decide your fate," Aramis snarled.

"I don't know anything," the captain replied. Aramis pressed the blade closer to his throat, drawing blood as he did.

"Wrong answer. Try again," he said coldly.

"Who are you working for? Is it Rochefort? Or are you both working for someone much higher in your country?" Porthos demanded, standing in front of the man. The look in his eyes told Porthos he was right. Rochefort was working for someone much higher than him.

"I am not telling you anything, Musketeer! Just know your king is in grave danger and there is nothing you can do about it," the captain mocked.

"Never liked the English anyway," Aramis stated.

"Aramis, no!" Porthos shouted too late as Aramis slit his throat.

"Why did you do that? We could have taken him back to Paris! Put him on trial, got information out of him! What is wrong with you?" Porthos snapped, glaring at his friend.

"He wasn't going to tell us anything, Porthos! And he was annoying me!" Aramis replied, kicking the body away from him. He went to walk back to the inn when a wave of dizziness washed over him, causing him to reach out for the wall to steady himself.

"Aramis? Are you okay?" Porthos asked, his anger quickly replaced with concern for the Musketeer.

"I am fine, Porthos," Aramis replied, going to move away from the wall. He managed a few steps before his world spun dangerously. He felt Porthos's strong arms around him, stopping him from collapsing in a heap.

"Come on, let's get you inside," Porthos said, gently leading him into the inn and up to the room they had rented.

"I need to go home, Porthos. I just want go home," Aramis muttered as he fell onto the bed.

"I know you do. We will see how you are in the morning. If you are feeling up to it we will set off tomorrow. For now you need to rest," Porthos soothed. Aramis didn't say anything, shutting his eyes and letting exhaustion wash over him.

Porthos sighed, flopping down next to him. He knew that English soldier knew more than he had let on, he had seen it in his eyes. He glanced at his sleeping friend. He needed to get Aramis home, he just hoped he would be strong enough to cope with the travelling they had ahead.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N not a great chapter I apologise but a needed one! I am very busy over the weekend but I will try and get at least one other chapter up at some point! Thank you new readers and for the favourites and reviews! remember lovely readers reviews help so much :)**_

* * *

__Chapter 15

"Constance, are you home?" Porthos called out to his friend as he all but carried Aramis through the door. Constance appeared just as Porthos laid the half-conscious Musketeer on his bed.

"God, what's happened? Is he hurt?" Constance asked worriedly as Porthos started removing Aramis's wet clothing. He was shivering violently due to the wet and the cold.

"Not hurt. Help me get these wet clothes off him," Porthos replied. Constance just nodded, doing as she was told. Between the two of them they managed to get Aramis out his wet clothes and settled in his bed. Constance wrapped blankets around him in an attempt to warm him.

"What happened?" Constance asked again, placing a gentle hand on Aramis's forehead. A slight heat was coming from him, despite his shivering. She sighed sadly; he was running a slight fever, but not a bad one to her relief.

"This is what happens when the Captain refuses to listen to us. He has barely eaten or slept in the last week and a half," Porthos replied, just as Aramis opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he muttered weakly.

"You are home, Aramis," Constance replied, running a gentle hand through his hair soothingly. Aramis nodded, shutting his eyes, responding to her touch. He was soon asleep.

"I will stay with him. You need to go and see the Captain and then get some rest," Constance told Porthos firmly. Porthos nodded.

"I will come and see how he is tomorrow. You will be okay with him?" he checked.

"I will be fine," she assured him. Porthos smiled before leaving heading to the garrison.

* * *

"Come in!" Treville called. He looked up to see Porthos step in, looking tired and stiff from travel.

"Porthos! I was hoping you would be back soon," Treville greeted him, nodding his head to a chair. Porthos took it silently.

"Where is Aramis?" Treville asked, frowning slightly at the absence of the other Musketeer.

"Home, in bed, sick" Porthos replied, a slight coolness to his tone. He was glad the Captain looked guilty at his reply.

"What happened?" Treville inquired quietly.

"He barely ate or slept while we were away. His dreams when he did sleep were plagued with nightmares. By the time we got home he almost fell from his horse and I had to basically carry him into the house and to bed," Porthos explained.

"Porthos, I am sorry. I should have listened to Athos when he told me sending Aramis away wasn't a good idea," Treville apologized. Porthos didn't say anything.

"We didn't really get anything. We found some English soldiers. But they didn't give us anything for certain. But I think Rochefort is working for someone else. He is here on their behalf. I just don't know who," Porthos told the Captain.

"Well, where are these men? Why didn't you bring at least one of them back to Paris for questioning?" Treville demanded. Porthos dropped his gaze purposely, avoiding eye contact with his superior.

"Porthos?!"

"We killed them all," he replied quietly.

"I am not even going to ask. I am disappointed in you two! But if what you say is true, we need to get this information to Marie and see if she can't find anything more out," Treville said. Porthos looked back up on hearing the name of his friend.

"Marie. How is she?" Porthos asked, knowing Aramis would be asking after her when he woke.

"She is fine. She has spent most nights dinning with Rochefort. He seems to have taken to her. So things are going to plan," Treville replied. Porthos nodded in relief, getting up.

"If that's all, captain, I could do with getting some food and some sleep. Unless you need me for anything else?" Porthos checked

"No, go and get some rest, and take leave tomorrow. I will go myself to see Aramis in the morning. I feel I owe him an apology," Treville said. Porthos didn't reply, inclining is head to his captain as he left, heading straight for his rooms for some much needed rest.

* * *

"Is everything okay with your meal, my dear? You have barely touched it," Rochefort inquired, watching as Marie pushed her food around the plate. She placed her fork down and looked up at her host.

"My apologies, my lord, I don't feel well tonight. The thought of food is making me feel quite sick," she replied.

"I am sorry. Have you been feeling ill all day?" he asked. Marie shook her head.

"No. But if you will excuse me, I think I might retire to my rooms and rest. Hopefully I will be better tomorrow," Marie said, getting to her feet.

"Of course. Would you like me to walk you back to your rooms?" Rochefort offered.

"I thank you for your kindness, but I will manage. Good night, my lord," she smiled, leaving him and making her way through the palace towards her rooms. She reached them, and frantically pulled at her dress in an attempt to free herself.

"Lady Marie? Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked worriedly, rushing to her side and helping her untie her corset and into her gown. Marie fell onto her bed, shutting her eyes, her hands falling to her stomach: she really didn't feel good.

"Shall I call for the physician?" Elizabeth suggested, concern written on her face. Marie opened her eyes and shook her head, flashing a reassuring smile at the young girl.

"No thank you, Elizabeth. I am sure it's nothing. I will be fine after a good night's sleep," Marie replied. Elizabeth nodded.

"If you need anything, Lady Marie, I will be next door," Elizabeth told her.

"Thank you. Good night," Marie said, smiling at her. She watched the girl leave before pulling her covers over herself and turning on her side. She had a feeling this was not a sickness that would pass. She had felt a change in herself over the last few weeks. She sighed deeply, shutting her eyes. She hoped this would all be over soon. Otherwise, if her feelings were right, things would become very complicated.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Marie sat silently in her room, looking out into the palace grounds. She had spent the last few days confined to her room. Not wanting to see or talk to anyone, just needing a few days to be left to her thoughts.

The day before she had called for the physician who had confirmed what she already knew: she was with child. She had felt joy wash through her at the news. Finally she and Aramis could complete their home. She had just wished he had been there to share in the news. Instead he was laid up in bed back home, where he was recovering from his trip to Calais.

She sighed, pulling herself up. She needed to go for a walk, fresh air would do her good and she was feeling better. She also knew that her being absent from the grounds and the halls would cause concern amongst her brother and friends.

She picked out a simple dress, and getting changed into it she glanced at herself in the mirror, resting a hand on stomach. She wouldn't show for a short while yet, but it would be soon enough. She smiled slightly at the thought of a chance for a child again and she thanked God for the gift. Marie pulled on her thicker cloak and went to open the door, finding Lord Rochefort on the other side.

"My Lord, what brings you here?" Marie asked, surprised to see him there.

"I heard that you hadn't been well the last few days, I wanted to come and make sure you were recovered," Rochefort replied, smiling at her. Marie smiled back.

"I am feeling much better, thank you. In fact I was about to go for a walk. Would you care to join me?" she invited.

"It would be my pleasure, Milady," he agreed offering his arm. Marie took it and they headed out to the grounds. Marie's mind was set on getting some information out of Rochefort. She knew she was close to him letting her in.

* * *

"Athos, am I glad you are here!" Constance exclaimed as he let himself in. He frowned slightly, taking his hat off and running a hand through his hair.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked, walking into the lounge and finding Aramis up and pacing the room. Constance appeared next to him and nodded to the man in front of them as an answer to his question. Athos just nodded, stepping into the room.

"Feeling better, I see," Athos said, causing Aramis to stop his pacing and look up at his friend. There was a look in his eyes that Athos didn't recognize.

"I want to see Marie. It seems everyone else has had a chance to speak to my wife but me! It's my turn now!" Aramis demanded as he started his pacing again.

"But Constance won't let me leave. She says I am not well enough and I need to rest more. But I am fine, and I will be even better if I could just see my wife," he continued ranting, though Athos wasn't entirely sure he was ranting at him. Athos sighed, going up to him and grabbing his shoulders making him stop. He placed a gentle hand on Aramis's forehead. The Musketeer recoiled slightly from the touch. He wasn't running a fever any more, but he did still look exhausted. Athos studied him for a little longer. Seeing Marie would put Aramis's mind at ease a little.

"Very well. I will get you into the palace for tonight only," Athos finally agreed, smiling slightly at the gratitude that filled his friend's eyes.

"Thank you," Aramis said. Athos just nodded.

"On the condition you get some more sleep for a few hours. I will wake you when it's time to go," he ordered, his voice telling Aramis there was no room for argument. Aramis sighed but reluctantly agreed, taking himself back to bed, leaving Athos to wonder if he had done the right thing.

* * *

"So how long are you in Paris for?" Marie asked the man next to her. They had walked for a while and were now sitting near one of the many fountains. Rochefort looked over at her.

"As long as the business I have with the king needs me to be," he replied. "Tell me, Lady Marie, have you ever been to England?" Marie nodded.

"I have once, when I was little. My father took me and my two brothers there. It's a beautiful country," she replied.

"Well, I hope when my time in Paris is done you will accompany me back to my country," he proposed, startling Marie slightly with it.

"We shall see, my lord," she finally answered, not sure what else to say.

"Can I ask what business you have with the king?" Marie asked bravely, deciding it was high time she tested the waters. She had been at the palace for over a month it was time she found something out.

"I wish I could tell you, but if I am honest I am not entirely sure myself. Hopefully some light should be shed on it when orders arrive in..." But he was stopped when servant of the king appeared in front of them.

"My lord, the king requests your company," the youngster told him, Marie growled inwardly in frustration. She was so sure Rochefort was about to tell her something of importance.

"I best go, Lady Marie. I suspect we shall not dine together tonight, and you still need to rest. But may I request your company tomorrow night?" Rochefort asked.

"Of course. Until tomorrow night, my lord," Marie agreed as he kissed her hand before leaving her alone. Marie sighed in annoyance, heading back to her rooms. As she made her way back she realized that she still didn't feel that well.

"Lady Marie." A voice made her stop and look round.

"Her majesty wishes to see you," the girl told her. Marie nodded in reply, silently following the girl to Anne, the chance for a nap gone.


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N I am so sorry about the delay been a crazy week! thank you so so much for all the lovely reviews :) I hope to finish this over the next week or so and get it posted, am off to France so the long train journey is a good excuse to write :) here is a very long chapter to say sorry and thank you. Please let me know what you think as always your feedback is important to me!_**

* * *

Chapter 17

Marie sighed deeply as she sat down in front of her mirror, running a brush through her hair. She had almost got something from Rochefort during their walk, and she found herself cursing the boy that had called him away. They wouldn't be seeing each other for dinner that night, so she would have to hope they could continue the conversation the following night.

"Lady Marie. There is a Musketeer at the door wishing to speak with you." Elizabeth's gentle voice interrupted her thoughts. Marie frowned, turning to her maid.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. Why don't you take the rest of the evening off?" She told the young girl, not wanting her around. She guessed it was Athos who was visiting, which wasn't a good sign at this hour.

"Thank you, Milady," Elizabeth said, curtseying before disappearing to let her visitor in. Marie looked around and her breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell on her husband standing by the closed door. She hadn't seen him for over a month.

"Aramis," she breathed, getting up and rushing to him. She fell into his arms, closing her eyes to his touch and feeling tears fall. She had missed him so much.

"I couldn't stay away from you any longer. I miss you," he muttered into her hair. They stayed like that for a few moments neither wanting to let go. Finally they pulled away. Marie looked up into her husband's tired brown eyes. She ran her eyes over the rest of his weary body; he looked worn and thinner and it worried her to see him like that.

"Are you feeling better? I heard you were sick, I was so worried about you," Marie asked him, leading him to her bed where they both sat down. Aramis kicked off his boots and pulled Marie close to him again.

"I am okay, don't worry about me," he assured her. Marie looked up at him and he sent her a reassuring smile, leaning in and kissing her deeply.

"I do worry about you, Aramis, you have to start taking better care of yourself. I need you well," Marie told him gently. Aramis sighed, looking away from her. He felt Marie sit up a bit straighter and grab his hand, placing it carefully on her stomach. He frowned, fixing his eyes on her.

"We need you well," she said quietly, smiling. It took Aramis a few moments to realize what Marie meant. His eyes widened slightly in disbelief as a tentative smile graced his lips.

"Are you sure?" he checked. Marie nodded.

"Aramis, I am with child," she whispered. Aramis didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned in and kissed her. Marie pulled him closer, returning it. Finally they pulled away. She looked into his eyes; there was so much love held in them.

"I love you so much," he told her sincerely, kissing her again. "But you need to come home. It's too dangerous for you here now," he added as he pulled away from her, his eyes pleading with her to agree. Marie sighed: this, she had been expecting.

"Aramis, I can't. I was so close tonight. If we hadn't been interrupted, Rochefort would have told me something of importance. I am to dine with him tomorrow night and I plan on finding out what was going to be said!" Marie explained to him. Aramis stayed silent and she knew he was thinking about everything that had been said. She watched his face and it pained her to know how much this was hurting him. She reached up and placed a gentle hand to his face, causing him to look down at her.

"Do you trust me?" she asked him softly. He removed her hand and kissed it gently.

"Always," he replied

"Then trust me on this. I wouldn't do anything to put myself or our child in danger. I will be extra careful now but I have to finish this," she explained. Aramis just nodded. She smiled sadly at him and leaned in, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you so much, Aramis. All this will be over soon and we can get on with our lives," she assured him, her hand running down his chest, pulling at his shirt as she did so. Aramis grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"We can't. I don't want to hurt you," he said, wanting so badly to give in to his wife, but the worry of hurting the unborn child lay heavy on his mind. Marie chuckled lightly.

"My darling, you aren't going to hurt anyone. The only person you will hurt is me if you keep trying to resist me! I need you, Aramis, and we only have tonight," she muttered as she kissed him hard on the lips, her hands now on his belt. Aramis felt his body give in to her, and he pushed her carefully down on the bed, leaning down to meet her.

* * *

Aramis stirred from his sleep, frowning slightly as he glanced round an unfamiliar room. He went to stretch out his body and found something prevented him from doing so. He glanced down to his right, seeing his wife curled up close to him, head resting on his chest, still sound asleep. He smiled to himself, planting a gentle kiss on her head as the memories from last night came flooding back and he felt that rush of joy from the night before, that Marie was once again carrying his child. Sighing contently, he went to shut his eyes, happy to return to the settled sleep he had just woken from, when a knock at the door prevented him from doing this. It also disturbed Marie, causing her eyes to flicker open.

"Lady Marie, Lord Rochefort has asked for your company," Elizabeth's voice caused her to scramble up, and wrapping her gown around herself she went to the door, glancing back at Aramis who was already in the process of grabbing his clothes and getting dressed. She opened the door slightly and plastered a smile on her face.

"Tell Lord Rochefort that I just need to get dressed and I shall meet him at our normal place in the grounds on the hour," Marie told the young girl. Elizabeth nodded and left to relay the message. Marie shut the door behind her and turned back to the Musketeer who was now pulling his boots on. He shot her a sheepish grin. Marie flashed one back, noting that his handsome features had life back in them, and his eyes looked more alive than they had done the previous night.

Aramis got up and went over to her, pulling her into a hug and planting a long tender kiss on her lips.

"Thank you for last night," he said. She smiled, kissing him one last time before they pulled away.

"Be careful as you leave. And I will see you soon, my darling," Marie told him, watching as he picked up his hat and placed it on his head, inclining his head to her as he did.

"Till then, my love," he grinned as he headed out her room. Marie smiled to herself and headed to get dressed.

* * *

"I am sorry about being called away yesterday. I trust you had a good evening?" Rochefort asked as they sat down for some breakfast.

"My evening was very relaxed, thank you. Why did the king want see you? Or are you not permitted to tell me?" Marie inquired as she bit into some bread, finding that she was more hungry then she first thought, and she concealed a smile as she reminded herself she was now eating for two.

"It was nothing of importance. I only have to pander to his request for a few more weeks. When the order from England that I have been waiting for reaches Calais in five days it won't be long after that before I can head back to England. Which brings me back to what we were talking about last night. Would you consider coming with me, Marie?" Rochefort asked, his question causing her to snap out of her rushing thoughts that she had to find her brother as soon as possible. They needed to set out to Calais that day.

"As I said before, my lord, we shall see. France is my home. I am not sure I am quite ready to leave," she told him. Rochefort nodded, seemingly happy with her answer.

"If you excuse me, my lord, the queen had requested a meeting with me. I best not keep her waiting," Marie lied, getting up.

"Of course not. Will you dine with me later, Marie?" he asked.

"It would be my pleasure," she agreed, bidding him farewell before leaving in search for Athos. She didn't find him, but she spotted D'Artagnan by the doors of the palace, looking bored. She guessed Athos was not on palace duty that day as out the corner of her eye she saw Porthos's form talking to another Musketeer. Deciding D'Artagnan needed rescuing, she headed to him.

D'Artagnan smiled as he saw his friend approach him. He was getting bored watching nothing; she was a welcome relief.

"Am I glad to see you! I was getting so bored. How did it go with Aramis last night?" he asked her as they fell into step so as not to draw attention to themselves. Marie found herself smiling as she thought about last night.

"I am going to take that as good. I don't need to know the details," D'Artagnan chuckled. Marie giggled.

"He certainly looked like the old Aramis when he came to the garrison this morning," he added

"Good, I am glad. But I came to you because I have some news. I am afraid it will mean travel for all of you," she told him regretfully. D'Artagnan was suddenly alert.

"What is it? What have you found?" he pushed her.

"In five days there will be orders arriving from England to Rochefort. The ship is coming in to Calais. If you are to get there before it does, you need to leave today," she explained. D'Artagnan nodded.

"So go! Relay the information to the captain. I am aware he will most likely send all four of you. So please, D'Artagnan, please look after Aramis for me. And be careful, all of you. I want you all back here alive. If Rochefort gets wind of this, he will stop at nothing to kill you to prevent you getting this information," Marie warned him, a pleading edge to her voice.

"Don't worry, you have my word no harm will come to Aramis or any of us! Athos will make sure of it too. You stay safe as well. If he does find out about this, you could be in extreme danger too," he reminded her. Marie just nodded. He smiled at her before departing, picking up Porthos on the way and explaining what had been said as they left.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N again sorry about the gap between posting! So busy at the moment! have got about a chapter and a half left to right. Meaning about another 5 left to post then it's done! another story in the pipeline though :) thanks all for the amazing feed back I love you all for it! Enjoy and keep letting me know what you think!**_

* * *

Chapter 18

"I need all four of you to go to Calais for this one. You are my best men," Treville explained to the four Musketeers in front of him. His eyes fell on his marksman, who was purposely avoiding eye contact.

"Aramis? Do you hear me? I need you to agree to this," Treville said gently, causing the young man to look up at him.

"If I have to leave Paris, Marie needs to leave the palace. She can't stay there if none of us are keeping watch," Aramis finally spoke.

"You know we can't do that, Aramis. I am not keen on leaving her there either, but the other Musketeers will keep watch. They know what's expected," Athos told him carefully, sending the captain a look telling him to not get involved just yet. Aramis shook his head.

"No, you don't understand. It's too dangerous for them," he muttered, causing the other four men in the room to frown at his words.

"What do you mean by them...oh," Porthos trailed off, realizing what Aramis meant. "Marie is with child, isn't she?" he guessed, watching the Musketeer nod slowly, his gaze back on the floor. Porthos looked up at his friends. They all held them same sympathetic look he did, even Treville.

"It's too dangerous for them," Aramis repeated. Treville stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Aramis, I can't remove Marie from the palace, not now. It would risk too much suspicion. I promise I will brief the others so they know what's going on," Treville promised the younger man, not sure it was offering much reassurance. Again Aramis shook his head, stepping away from the captain.

"You don't understand. I can't...I can't let it happen again," he whispered, looking at each of his friends in turn with pleading brown eyes. D'Artagnan felt his heart drop as he realized what Aramis meant. He knew he had worked it out before the other two. This was bringing memories back for him, ones that were still so raw and painful.

"Aramis, it won't. It's a completely different situation this time. The Queen won't let Marie come to any harm," D'Artagnan soothed, stepping in to offer his friend some comfort, but Aramis backed away from him, shaking his head. Athos watched, seeing the signs of panic take hold of Aramis.

"Aramis, please. Marie knew that you would be sent with us. We need you on this! Please," Athos begged him holding his stare steadily, praying he would give in. Finally as his eyes filled with a pained look, he looked away from Athos and nodded in defeat.

"Fine. I will go with you," he agreed.

"Good, that's sorted then. You boys better go and get prepared. You have your orders; you know what's expected. I don't need to remind you that this is the king's life at risk," Treville ordered them. The four nodded silently before they left their captain's office.

"I don't think Aramis is ready for this. He is still not fully recovered from our last trip. It's only been five days. Are you sure he will survive this?" Porthos asked, pulling Athos aside. Athos glanced at where Aramis was checking his weapons. He returned his gaze to Porthos.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "But at least there are three of us to force feed him this time. And we can always knock him out each night to make sure he rests," he added lightly, causing Porthos to laugh slightly.

"That is very true, my friend," he chuckled, patting Athos on the back before heading off to check his horse.

* * *

"Lady Marie, the Queen is here to see you," Elizabeth said, stirring Marie from where she had been dozing on her bed. She sat up quickly, wishing she hadn't on feeling a rush of sickness come over her. Taking a shaky breath, she slowly got up and straightened her dress, nodding at Elizabeth to let the Queen in.

Anne entered smiling warmly at Marie as she entered. Marie returned it, trying to ignore the nauseating feeling in her stomach. She didn't remember feeling this sick the last time she had been with child.

"Your Majesty. How can I help you?" she asked her, curtsying. Anne studied her friend closely, noting how pale she looked, and that she was swaying ever so slightly.

"Marie, are you well?" Anne asked, concern in her voice. Marie shook her head slowly.

"I don't feel well, your Majesty," she muttered, and to her shame she felt her legs buckle. Anne caught her as she fell.

"Elizabeth," Anne called to the young maid as she helped Marie back on her bed.

"Your Majesty?"

"Go and fetch my physician," Anne ordered. Elizabeth nodded, curtsying before leaving. She turned back to her friend, placing a gentle hand on her forehead. To her relief, she felt no fever. Though she was now puzzled as to what had caused Marie to faint. She was brought out of her thoughts as Marie came to, shock evident in her eyes as she realized what had happened.

"Your Majesty, I am so sorry," Marie apologized, pulling herself up, but Anne's gentle hand on her shoulder made her stop.

"Don't get up, Marie. You are clearly not well. You must rest," Anne spoke firmly, but there was compassion laced in her voice. Marie sighed, sinking back against her pillows.

"I have sent your maid to bring the physician. Just to put my mind at ease that it's nothing serious. But am I right in thinking you know what is wrong?" Anne asked her. Marie nodded, dropping her gaze from the Queen.

"Will you tell me?" Anne pushed gently.

"The physician will tell you what I already know. I am with child, your Majesty," Marie replied quietly. Anne looked at her, slightly shocked. It wasn't what she had been expecting to hear. "But I promise I plan to see all this through!" she added quickly, causing Anne to smile at the loyalty. She really did have Musketeer blood in her.

"I believe congratulations are in order. But it would ease my mind if you let the physician check you over. I made a promise to Aramis no harm would come to you. Does he know?" Anne inquired, watching a sheepish look cross Marie's features as she nodded.

"He came to see me last night. I told him then," she said.

"I see. Musketeers sneaking into the palace at night? What would the king and Captain Treville say to that?" Anne giggled. Marie laughed slightly.

"I doubt the Captain would be surprised," Marie replied. Anne just nodded in agreement.

"Your Majesty. I did get some important information today. It has already been passed on the captain and I believe my husband and the other three have departed for Calais to bring a stop to it. I don't know what it is. All I know is that orders are coming in from England for Rochefort. The Musketeers have been sent to intercept it." Marie explained.

Anne paled slightly at this revelation; it all seeming so real now. She may not have had the loving, tender relationship Marie shared with Aramis with her own husband, but then Anne was very aware that what those two did have was rare and precious, a love most people could only dream of finding. But she still loved Louis, and France needed her king alive, especially as she was yet to give him an heir.

"Your Majesty, I have faith in them. They are your four best Musketeers. They will prevent this, I promise," Marie told her, placing a reassuring hand on her arm. Anne looked up, smiling slightly at her faith in the four men.

"Your Majesty?" A voice caused the two women to face the door, seeing the physician there. Anne stood.

"I am sorry we called you out, Monsieur. But I wish you to make sure Lady Marie is as well as she can be in her condition," Anne asked him, before turning to Marie.

"You are to stay in bed and rest for the rest of today. I will let Lord Rochefort know you are still feeling a little unwell, so will not be dining with him. I shall come by and see how you are feeling tomorrow," Anne ordered her gently.

"Elizabeth, you are to stay with Lady Marie and make sure she rests. And eats as well," she said, turning to the girl by the door.

"Of course, your Majesty."

"Until tomorrow, Marie," Anne said, smiling at her before leaving her to rest.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N again thank you for the amazing reviews! I am in France until Tuesday but I have only 2 chapters left to write to complete the story then I can post the rest up! So no updates till middle of next week :( but here is a nice long chapter to help till then :) enjoy, have a great weekend and please keep the reviews coming I love you all for them!**_

* * *

Chapter 19

Athos sat staring silently into the fire, he shivered slightly wrapping his cloak tighter around himself. It was their second night away from Paris and with no inn close enough they had been forced to spend another night camped off the road. Not an ideal situation in the cold of the winter that was fast approaching. He felt someone place a blanket over his shoulders and looked up seeing Porthos take a seat next to him.

"You aren't due watch yet, you should get some more rest," Athos told him. "I can't sleep so I thought you could do with some company," Porthos replied, accepting the bottle Athos passed over to him and taking a swig.

"Is Aramis asleep?" Athos asked concerned, their friend was in desperate need of rest. Glancing at the other two musketeers, he saw d'Artagnan sprawled out on his cloak blanket loosely over him, Aramis was curled up tightly underneath his blanket, but Athos couldn't work out if his eyes were shut or not. To his relief Porthos nodded.

"For now. He seems settled enough," he answered. Athos just sighed, wondering how long the younger musketeer would sleep for. The previous night Aramis had refused to sleep, choosing instead to keep watch the whole night. Too afraid to close his eyes in case he ended back in the same dreams he had been the last time he had left. But that night it seemed he had given in to fatigue and sleep had prevailed.

"How are you doing?" Porthos asked, causing the older musketeer to frown as he looked at him.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Athos replied slightly confused at the question. Porthos held his stare lifting his eyebrow in response.

"She is your sister as well," he said simply, causing Athos to sigh deeply returning his gaze back to the fire.

"I am worried course I am, but she can hold her own, she is a tough one. I don't doubt she will be fine. I just want this to be over so they can finally settle down and be a family," Athos told his friend honestly. Porthos just nodded. "What about you? Are you okay? You had a pretty tough time with Aramis when you last came to Calais," Athos asked turning the question back on him.

"I am alright, while you worry about Marie, I worry about Aramis, always. His mind isn't as strong as it used to be. He really doesn't cope with being away from Marie well." Porthos replied, laughing slightly. "I never thought Aramis would be the one to find that rare love that these two have," he added with amusement. Athos just hummed in agreement.

"It has restored some of my faith in love I must admit," Athos said.

"Enough to love again?" Porthos inquired. Athos only shrugged.

"That my friend I do not know, time will tell I suppose," he replied flashing him a tired smile. Porthos returned it squeezing his shoulder lightly as they fell into comfortable silence.

"Athos!" D'Artagnan's voice broke through their thoughts causing the two friends to look over to him, seeing him crouched next to a shaky Aramis.

"Not settled that well," Athos said sending Porthos a sad look before getting up and heading over to them both. He knelt down slowly on the other side of the distressed musketeer who now had his head buried in his arms. Athos groaned inwardly knowing the return of Aramis's night terrors would prevent him from wanting to settle again, and they needed him to rest. It wasn't going to be easy to convince him to sleep.

"I just want to sleep why won't they let me sleep!" Aramis cried, his voice slightly muffled by his arms. Athos placed a gentle arm around him, glancing at the other two who just looked at him helplessly.

"Please make these nightmares stop," Aramis begged, lifting his head up and locking glazed brown eyes with his own blue ones. Athos frowned slightly realizing his friend wasn't quite with them.

"He's not properly awake," Athos whispered to other two.

"What do we do?" d'Artagnan asked, casting a weary glance at his friend.

"We use this to our advantage and settle him back down. He won't remember this when he wakes properly," Athos told them, the other two musketeers nodded in agreement.

"Aramis if you do what I tell you to I promise I will help you get rid of these bad dreams. Do you trust me?" Athos asked him gently, aware of the other two making a more comfortable bed for him nearer to the fire. Aramis was shivering against the chill and last thing he needed was to catch a cold. They needed to get him warm.

"You promise you will stop them?" Aramis asked, his voice barely a whisper. Athos bit down on his lip: seeing his friend so vulnerable was hard.

"I promise. Come on, come over to the fire," Athos coaxed him gently, Porthos helping him to lead the exhausted musketeer to where d'Artagnan had readied the area for him.

"That's it, now shut your eyes and go back to sleep. It will all be fine in the morning," Athos soothed him, watching as Aramis's eyes grew heavy. It didn't take him long to slip back into sleep. The three friends breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hopefully that will be it for the rest of the night," Porthos muttered wrapping the blanket tightly round Aramis, watching as he responded to the warmth.

"We shall see," Athos sighed, uncertainty in his voice.

"You two get some rest with him. I will take next watch," d'Artagnan said, settling himself against the tree. Neither Porthos or Athos argued, instead they settled on their cloaks pulling their blankets over them, one on either side of Aramis both pressed close to their friend, offering him what comfort they could in hope it kept him sleeping.

* * *

"You're awake finally," Porthos said, as he saw Aramis pull himself up into a sitting position and running a hand through his hair. Aramis frowned slightly looking around at his three friends, noting it was nearly dawn.

"We were just trying to work out who was going to wake you up," d'Artagnan joked handing him a bowl of food. Aramis shook his head pushing his hand away.

"I'm not hungry," he muttered, rubbing his tired eyes with his hands trying to wake himself up.

"Eat it Aramis. We have another long ride today and you need to keep your strength up," Athos ordered him gently. To his relief he took the bowl quietly from D'Artagnan and reluctantly forced himself to eat.

"How you feeling?" Porthos asked him cautiously wondering if he had any recollection of the previous night.

"Tired, but have to come to get use to that." Aramis replied quietly. The other three shared concerned looks, but each were grateful he didn't remember the incident.

"Come on we better get back on the road," Athos said standing up and stretching out his limbs before starting to pack up.

"Can we at least get an inn tonight? I am not sure my body could cope with another night on the forest floor," d'Artagnan moaned checking his horse.

"I second what the little Gascon said! Nice comfy bed, fire and good food! We deserve it!" Porthos piped up. Athos laughed shaking his head at the two, but they were right they needed a night out of the cold. He glanced at where Aramis was quietly attaching things back onto his saddle. If not for the three of them, then for Aramis's sake.

* * *

"Lady Marie," Elizabeth's voice brought Marie out of her sleep. She opened her eyes slightly seeing the girl stood by her bed. She smiled at her pulling herself up into a sitting position. The last few days Marie had been bound to her bed, her sickness draining her of all energy. She just hoped it wasn't going to last the whole of her pregnancy. She was grateful Aramis wasn't around.

"Is everything okay Elizabeth?" She asked. The maid nodded. "It is but Lord Rochefort is outside wishing to see you. I told him you weren't well but he is worried about you. I think he is fond of you my lady." Elizabeth replied. Marie smiled, knowing the girl was probably right.

"Very well send him in," she agreed, not even attempting to make herself look any better. She looked up as he entered. If he wasn't out to kill the king, she may have liked him, he was kind and attentive to her, and he wasn't hard on the eyes. She guessed he was about the same age as her brother, tall and fit. He would make a fine husband to a noble lady, just not her.

"My Lord. You are kind to come and see me." Marie said, flashing him a tired smile as he took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"My lady I have been worried about you. To have heard you have been unable to leave you bed for the last few days worries me. Are you feeling any better?" he asked her concerned. Marie shook her head, it was the truth, she really didn't feel much stronger.

"I am afraid not my lord. But I am hoping after another days rest I will feel stronger. I am getting a bit bored of lying in bed." She answered honestly. Rochefort smiled, tenderly moving a loose strand of hair from her face. Marie tensed slightly at the touch, so use to feeling Aramis do it.

"I shall come by tomorrow then and see how you are feeling. I will leave you to rest for now," he said, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it gently, he then leant in a planted a tender kiss on her head, and again Marie felt her body tense. She hadn't expected this much affection.

"Till tomorrow my lord," she finally spoke as he got up. Rochefort inclined his head before leaving the room. Marie fell back against the pillows letting out a long breath and feeling tears fill her eyes. She was now worried about where Rochefort was going to want to take his affections. She knew she would have to do as he wished she just prayed it wouldn't go too far.

"Please God please let them be quick in Calais. Please bring my musketeers home safe and fast," she begged out loud, her tears falling freely down her cheeks as her mind fell on Aramis and the feel of his arms around her, protecting her and assuring her everything would be okay.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Aramis sighed deeply sliding down on the floor, resting his head against the stable wall. He breathed in the familiar earthy smells relaxing slightly. The four of them had found an inn to spend the night at, just outside of Calais, and after trying and failing to sleep he had quietly left the room his friends were sleeping in and had headed to the stables. He just wanting some time to himself. He was tired, he couldn't deny that, but his mind would not let him settle. He drew his legs up close to his chest shivering slightly, cursing himself for not bringing his cloak with him. Sinking into the hay he closed his eyes, the gentle sound of the horses around him soothing him as he drifted into a restless sleep.

"Athos! Porthos wake up," d'Artagnan called out to the older musketeers, Porthos groaned in response but Athos was wide awake in seconds sensing the urgency in the young Gascon's voice.

"D'Artagnan what's wrong?" he asked, noticing the look on d'Artagnan's face.

"Aramis. He isn't here!" he replied, causing Athos to look round the room. The older musketeer frowned seeing his friend's cloak and weapons left haphazardly on the chair.

"He couldn't have gone too far; his stuff is still here. Come on we best go and find him. It's too cold for him to be outside without his cloak, and too dangerous without his weapons," Athos said, sharing a concerned look with Porthos who was up and ready to search for their missing friend.

* * *

"Athos!" d'Artagnan called a while later as he walked into the stables finding the missing musketeer curled up, asleep in the hay. He was shivering against the cold but apart from that to D'Artagnan's relief he seemed unhurt. The other two appeared in the doorway.

"What do we do now? He's cold but he is asleep. If we wake him there is no telling if he'll go back to sleep," Porthos pointed out. Athos sighed debating their options.

"Well it's nearly dawn. We will be leaving soon. I say we get our things, I will settle the cost with the inn keeper and we wait in here till he wakes. I am sure we won't be waiting long," Athos suggested placing his cloak over his sleeping brother. The other two agreed, going about their separate ways, meeting back a short while later where they prepared the horses while waiting for Aramis to return from his dreams.

They didn't have to wait long. Aramis groaned as he stretched out his stiff limbs and opened his eyes. He pulled himself up wincing slightly as he straightened up.

"How are you feeling?" Athos asked, sending Aramis a sympathetic look as he rubbed his neck. He had spent many a night on a stable floor he knew it wasn't comfortable and that the body paid for it for a few days after.

"Fine. Shall we get going?" he replied quietly. Athos sighed sharing a look with the other two knowing not to push for anything more.

"He isn't fine!" Porthos hissed as the mounted up glancing at his best friend who had placed his hat low over his eyes, avoiding any contact with them.

"I know, but what can we do? He will talk if he wants to. We just have to keep an eye on him. At least he got some sleep last night, even if it was in a stable," Athos told him. Porthos just sighed in reply, as they kicked the horses on.

It was almost midday when they reached Calais. All four of them headed straight to the docks in search for somewhere to make camp. After settling the horses, they found a quite table at the tavern, and with wine in hand they proceeded to discuss what the plan of action was.

"Athos you look the most English out of all of us. You should be the one to inquire about the ship due to dock," Porthos suggested. The other two hummed in agreement.

"Very well, Aramis once we have found the men that are sent to take this message back and dispose of them, you are to go tomorrow and act as the messenger and collect whatever it is that's being sent," Athos told him, turning to the man next to him who had been very quiet since they had left the inn that morning. He merely nodded in response causing Athos to sigh inwardly. He knew Aramis would carry his orders, he just wished he had the spark he normally had when they were placed on these missions.

"Porthos, D'Artagnan and myself will keep watch so you come to no harm. We have to be on our guard at all times. The English cannot to be trusted. As soon as we have the orders we will leave at once. We need to get back to Paris as soon as we can," Athos continued. The other two nodded in understanding.

"Right gentlemen I shall go and make inquiries. Stay out of trouble till I get back," Athos said standing up and chancing a side glance at Aramis who was staring silently into his wine. "Keep a close eye on him and try and get him to eat something," he muttered to d'Artagnan, the young man nodded. Athos squeezed his shoulder in response before leaving.

* * *

When Athos returned a few hours later he found just d'Artagnan sitting waiting for him.

"Where is Aramis and Porthos?" He asked sitting down opposite the Gascon.

"Porthos took Aramis up to the room for some rest. I said I would wait for you to return," d'Artagnan explained. Athos nodded, concerned for his friend."Right, come on." Athos made his way to the room, with d'Artagnan on his heels, needing to tell the others what he had discovered.

The two reached their room finding Porthos leaning lazily, dozing against the headboard of the bed Aramis was sleeping soundly in. He opened his eyes on hearing his two friends enter. Athos glanced at his sleeping brother.

"Has he been asleep for long?" Athos asked. Porthos shook his head and gently moving the hand Aramis had draped over him, he got off the bed.

"No, but he's sleeping peacefully so I thought I would leave him," he replied. "So what did you find out?" he asked as he stretched his body.

"Well, the ship docks in at noon tomorrow. I spied three Englishmen and asked around if anyone had seen anymore, I was told no one had. We can easily take down the three and then have Aramis be ready to act as the messenger," Athos explained, and the two nodded.

"The three of us should take turns tonight to keep watch over the English," Porthos suggested. "Like you said, we can't trust them." Athos nodded in agreement.

"I will take first watch," D'Artagnan volunteered.

"Take care and stay out of sight we don't want to cause any suspicion. And lose your uniform. We don't want to be recognized as musketeers," Athos instructed. D'Artagnan did as he was told, before bidding goodbye to his friends and going to keep an eye on the English for the next few hours. Porthos sighed deeply as he watched him leave.

"Tomorrow things get dangerous. Let's hope Rochefort doesn't get wind of this. If he does we will be in big trouble," he pointed out.

"I know. But it's the king's life in danger. This is serious. We will protect him to the death if we have to. As long as everything goes to plan there is no reason we will not to reach Paris safely," Athos assured him, his eyes falling on Aramis who stirred mumbling something in his sleep, though to his relief he settled again quickly.

"We should get some rest too. We all need our strength for tomorrow," Porthos suggested, Athos nodded, the two of the climbing into the large bed next to their friend and settling down for some much needed sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N sorry for the wait guys, may post another chapter later too as have kept you waiting for a while! Enjoy and please let me know what you think! **_

* * *

Chapter 21

Aramis sighed deeply as he stood at the docks dressed in the English uniform. He shifted uncomfortably, not used to the feel of the tighter, stiffer clothing compared to the soft leather, loose breeches and soft shirts he was used to wearing. He was a forgiving man, but the English really did take it too far with their abhorrent sense of fashion.

It had been a piece of cake to take out the three actual messengers; surprise really was the best form of attack. Now all he had to do was wait, intercept the message and then they could finally head home. Home to his lovely wife, back by his side. Aramis didn't like acknowledging the constant ache in his heart, but even he had to admit that the distance was becoming unbearable. A non-descript ship started making its way into harbor and immediately Aramis knew this was it. Taking a deep breath and pulling himself up to full height, he trained a sharp eye on the vessel as it drew nearer.

It was up to him to get the letter. The others were waiting, hidden out of sight. They wouldn't intervene unless there was trouble.

"Come on Aramis, work your magic," Porthos muttered as the three friends stood watching the musketeer smoothly convince the Englishman to hand him the piece of parchment. They breathed a sigh of relief as the paper fell into his hands and both men tipped their hats to each other before heading their separate ways.

"Come on let's go meet him. We should head back immediately, we can't afford to waste another four days travelling," Athos said as they started following the musketeer from a distance, hanging back until they were sure he wasn't being watched. Well, not by anyone other than themselves.

They caught up to him as he was turning a corner. He looked up on hearing their footsteps and handed the parchment to Athos.

"Here you go. That was easier than I had imagined," he muttered placing his hat firmly back on his head, tired eyes watching Athos as he placed the paper in his coat. Athos nodded, noticing how weary his brother in law looked. He sighed, turning to the other two as Aramis quietly got on his horse.

"Come on let's go. We need to get this to the king as soon as possible," Athos said as they mounted up quickly, making their way out of Calais and back home to Paris.

* * *

Marie sat silently, half listening to Rochefort talk to her. She was trying to focus on what he was saying, but her mind was far beyond Paris. All she could think about was the four friends, people so close to her heart. Hopefully they should be on their way back by now. Involuntarily she clasped the cross at her neck, sending out a silent prayer to keep her family safe.

A flustered Englishman who had just entered the dining chamber interrupted her thoughts and she sat up straight. He obviously looked like as if he had ridden hard to get to Paris.

"Lord Rochefort! There is terrible news." The Englishman looked discreetly in her direction, clearly asking for permission to continue in her presence. Rochefort placed his glass on the table and narrowed his eyes.

"What is it? Out with it!"

The Englishman nodded hastily, and continued, "The letter sire. It has been intercepted. The king's musketeers were waiting at the docks and they knew!"

Marie felt her blood run cold as she forced an impassive look on her face. Rochefort cursed loudly running a hand through his hair before slamming it down on the table.

"Where are they now?" Rochefort demanded, turning fully to face the solider.

"They are not even an hour's ride from the city, my lord. They have been spotted on the road," he replied.

"How many men do I still have here?" he asked.

"Twelve including myself," replied the soldier. Rochefort nodded.

"I want you all positioned on the road just outside the city. There is just one route they can take. Deal with them and bring me the letter. Is that understood?" Rochefort ordered. The man nodded.

"Good, you are dismissed. Inform the captain I will be with him shortly to discuss further details," he said and the young man retreated as fast as he could. Rochefort turned to Marie, who forced herself to relax. Against every instinct she picked up a fork, priding herself on her steady hands and sighed before looking into the eyes of the man who had just ordered the death of every person she ever loved.

"I am so sorry my darling I have to ask you to excuse me. I am sure you can understand why. Hopefully we can dine together tomorrow," he said getting up and walking round, leaning down and planting a gentle kiss on her head.

"I will look forward to tomorrow then," she managed to answer. Rochefort smiled.

"Till tomorrow, my lady," he whispered before leaving her alone.

Marie watched him leave before letting out the breath she was holding. For a minute she sat there, motionless. One after the other thoughts raced through her head. Images of surprised musketeers, a bloody battle, death. Images of her brother, her friends, her _husband_ being defeated.

That was all it took for her to draw in a long breath and lift her head, determined. That was not going to happen. Not if she could help it. She stood up abruptly, making her way to the queen's chambers.

"Please I need to see the Queen," Marie begged the guards at the door, as she reached her rooms, just as Anne opened the door to leave.

"Marie? What brings you here?" Anne asked her, seeing the look of pure panic on her friend's face. She took her arm and gently led her back into her chambers.

"He knows! He knows, and he is sending men to stop them," Marie replied unable to stop the tears falling freely down her face.

"Oh God!" Anne gasped. She quickly beckoned one of her hand maidens. "Victoria. Go to Captain Treville. Tell him his men are in grave danger and back up is required immediately," Anne ordered the girl. Victoria nodded and left quickly.

"It will be okay Marie. Those four are our best musketeers, you know that. They will survive this, it's Rochefort's men I feel sorry for," Anne said, trying to sooth the distressed girl in front of her, though she herself knew that her words were not much of a comfort to a woman worried about the lives of those she called brothers and husband. The four men were about to walk straight into an ambush of English soldiers and she wasn't so sure help would reach them in time.

Anne gathered Marie into a tight hug and sent out a prayer for a much needed miracle to bring the musketeers home safe.


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N had to put another up as updates have been so scarce recently! So here you go. Thank you to all that are reading and reviewing! May post another chapter Sunday night we shall see :) _**

* * *

Chapter 22

Aramis sighed deeply as he walked alongside his horse. They had ridden hard to get back in just two days barely stopping for a rest, and the horses were completely worn out. They had decided to walk the small distance left to Paris. All of them were beyond exhausted, and he hoped the Captain would give them a decent amount of leave after this blasted mission for some much needed rest. Not to mention he would get to spend some time with Marie.

At the thought of his wife a smile graced his lips. He couldn't wait to wrap her in his arms and show her just how much he had missed her. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realized Athos had stopped until he nearly walked into the back of his horse. He frowned looking up.

"Athos what..." He was stopped by a hand. Aramis fell silent glancing at the other two who looked just as confused.

"Something's not right. I think we have company," Athos muttered, his sharp eyes darting around the surroundings. Right then a musket ball came whistling through the air. Immediately all four of them split up, running for cover.

"Ambush!" Porthos shouted, drawing his sword just as twelve soldiers appeared from the trees. Aramis felt the blood rushing through him. It wasn't looking good. They were severely out-numbered, and it wasn't bandits this time, these men were trained soldiers. They were in trouble, he just hoped somehow Treville had heard of this and that back up was coming. He crossed himself and sent out a prayer of help and forgiveness to his God before he focused on the nearest man and lost himself in the fight.

It was brutal. Aramis parried and ducked with ease, yet there were too many of them. From the corner of his eyes he could make out Athos dealing a fatal blow to a short soldier and immidiately getting attacked by two more. D'Aerttagnan fought like a man possessed, his narrow eyes flitting between all three men he was fighting and even Porthos was taking the entire thing seriously. The older musketeer was not playing around like he usually did, and both his sword and musket were drawn, as he parried and aimed simultaneously.

* * *

It wasn't a long time before d'Artagnan leaned against a tree, exhausted as the last man fell. He looked around: most of the Englishmen were lying dead or dying but some must have escaped and gotten word to Rochefort. He couldn't count twelve of them, and before he could make sure, he saw Athos and Porthos heading towards him. Athos held out an arm and the Gascon took it, pulling himself straight.

"Are you okay?" Athos checked looking the youngest over. D'Artagnan nodded.

"I am fine, just a few scraps, nothing Aramis's needlework can't mend... Speaking of, where is he?" d'Artagnan asked noticing their missing friend. The older musketeers looked at each other worriedly.

"We need to find him! Split up!" Athos ordered as they spread out scanning the bodies around them.

It was Porthos who found him slumped against a tree, bleeding heavily from a bullet wound dangerously close to his heart. Cursing Porthos tore at the shirt of the dead man next to his friend shredding it to pieces and plugging Aramis's wound in an attempt to steam the bleeding, though he knew his friend had already lost a lot of blood.

"Athos!" Porthos shouted to their leader not taking his eyes off Aramis. To his relief Aramis opened his eyes at the sound of Porthos's voice, locking dull brown ones with his. Porthos swallowed heavily before taking a deep breath to try calm the panic that was threatening to overtake him. Aramis was in a bad way, he was deathly white and extremely weak, but he had to keep him awake, he knew if he let him shut his eyes again there was a good chance they would never open again.

"Is it bad?" Aramis' voice was barely a whisper as he tried to catch a breath concluding what Porthos had assumed: the bullet had caught his lung. He just prayed it wasn't serious enough to cost Aramis his life.

Athos dropped by Aramis's other side and draped his cloak around his fallen brother, sharing a look with Porthos.

"D'Artagnan ride back to the Garrison. Alert Treville, tell him we need a cart fast. We need to get Aramis home as quickly as we can. Pray be quick, I am not sure if we have much time," Athos ordered him, his voice strangled towards the end. D'Artagnan merely nodded, mounting up and galloping fast back to the city.

"You are going to be okay Aramis," Athos soothed, wrapping his arms around the younger musketeer and moving so he could bring him close to his body, to keep him warm against the bitter cold that was creeping in around them. He tried to ignore the feeling of dread that was rushing through him. He could feel the life draining from Aramis.

"That means it's bad. I can tell when you are both hiding the truth." Aramis muttered, each word coming out with more difficulty than the last.

"I am guessing this was the man that tried to kill you?" Porthos asked trying to keep his friend awake. Aramis nodded weakly.

"He succeeded, he just died before he could realize that," Aramis replied, his breathing getting shallower.

"He did not succeed, because nothing's going to happen to you!" Porthos told him firmly even as Aramis's eyes started to close.

"Tell Marie I am sorry, and that I love her," he whispered, a hand seeking Athos' as he opened his eyes to look at the older man with such intensity that Athos was left speechless. Then the brown orbs closed and he fell limp against Athos as all the fight left his body.

"Aramis? Aramis come on wake up. Stay with us. Think of Marie, and the baby. Aramis, brother, don't do this. Please wake up!" Athos begged him though he knew it was useless. Porthos looked up at the oldest musketeer.

"He is still breathing, I can feel it, but it's weak. Let's just hope help gets here soon. If God does decide to take him I refuse to let it be here," Athos said. Porthos nodded moving closer and wrapping his arms around both his brothers, helping Athos keep the injured musketeer as warm and as comfortable as they could. The harsh reality was starting to sink in, Aramis was dying.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Treville was waiting. D'Artagnan and Constance stood quietly next to him, watching silently as Porthos gently lifted the musketeer off the cart, carried him inside the wounded man's house, and laid him down on his bed. The physician was by him in a flash. Treville didn't like what he saw, Aramis's white face and the blood; there was too much blood covering his body for his liking.

"How long has he been unconscious?" Treville asked an ashen faced Athos, who was himself covered in his friend's blood.

"Long enough," he replied shakily, looking at the Captain and shaking his head.

"My sister needs to know," Athos muttered more to himself than anyone else. He felt a gentle hand on his arm and he looked up from where he was knelt besides the bed, seeing Constance looking sadly at him.

"I will go and tell her. You three need to be here," she told him, Athos merely nodded watching the girl as she left quickly heading to the palace.

"Here," he said handing a rolled up piece of parchment to Treville. "We found this. They're written orders from the Duke of Buckingham instructing him to assassinate the king. We managed to get hold of it before it left Calais to Rochoforte. My guess is that Rochefort got word and sent out his men to stop us." Athos explained.

"We need to get this to the King now! You three have to come with me," Treville ordered hesitantly. To his relief Athos agreed without a fight.

"Can we at least leave Porthos with Aramis? One of us should be with him just in case..." Athos stopped, he couldn't bring himself to finish. The thought of losing Aramis was too much to think about. The musketeer was a strong and stubborn man, but Athos knew his wound was serious, his chances weren't great.

"Porthos can stay," Treville agreed, understanding Athos's reasons.

* * *

"Elizabeth! Tell me where can I find my sister?" Constance greeted Marie's maid, finding that her friend was not in her rooms.

"She is with the Queen, Madame." Elizabeth replied.

"Do you know where they are?" Constance asked, the young girl nodded. "Can you take me to them please?" Constance said. Again Elizabeth nodded leading Constance through the palace out into the grounds.

Marie looked up from where she had been in conversation with Anne and on seeing Constance come rushing towards her she got to her feet to meet her friend.

"Your Majesty." Constance greeted the Queen, who was also on her feet sensing something was very wrong.

"Marie, I am so sorry," Constance started not sure how she was going to tell her friend that her husband was currently fighting for his life. Marie's face paled on seeing the pained look on Constance's face.

"What's happened?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly. Constance walked up to her, taking her hands, she took a deep breath before answering.

"It's Aramis. He has been shot. I am so sorry Marie." Constance told her gently, catching her friend as her legs buckled underneath her. She eased Marie back on the bench, Anne sat next to her placing an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"How bad?" Anne asked the question Marie hadn't wanted to.

"He is in a serious way. The shot caught his lung, I know he has lost a lot of blood too." Constance answered quietly, watching as silent tears spilled down Marie's face.

"I need to be with him. He needs me," she finally whispered. Anne was about to answer when one of her ladies approached her.

"Your majesty. The King has requested your presence in the throne room urgently," she said. "And you too Lady Marie," the girl added.

"Tell the King we are on our way," the queen replied, the girl curtsied before leaving. Anne turned back to Marie, who was taking deep breaths in an attempt to gather herself together.

"Marie, once you have finished with the king, you must go home. Don't worry about anything else here. Your place is with Aramis now," Anne told her gently.

"Thank you your majesty," Marie thanked her quietly, before looking up at Constance. Constance nodded understanding.

"Your majesty," she said curtsying, before turning and heading home, as Anne and Marie stood, heading to the palace.

* * *

Athos looked up as the big doors opened and the queen walked in, taking her place next to the King, he noticed the look she sent to Rochefort, who stood, confused in front of them. It was a look of pure hate. His eyes were forced away from her when he heard more footsteps and saw Marie walk in and take her place near Rochefort. His heart broke for his younger sister. Although she held the impassive look that often graced his features, her eyes gave away her grief at the news of her husband. Looking back at the queen he saw her watching Marie with so much compassion and then he realized why she had shown so much loathing to the Englishman. She had been with Marie when she had heard about Aramis. Athos felt a surge of gratitude towards her majesty. She had been a huge comfort and friend to his sister over the last few months.

"Lord Rochefort, this piece of parchment has come into my possession, and it contains instructions from the duke of Buckingham addressed to yourself for my assassination," the King told him. Athos watched as the man in questioned paled slightly, before something clicked and anger flashed in this eyes.

"You! You were the only person whom I told where this information was being passed! Whom did you tell?" Rochefort demanded, forgetting where he was and turning on Marie. Marie brought herself up to full height holding his glare easily, Athos felt a surge of pride wash through him as he watched her.

"It helps when you have musketeers on your side," she replied steadily, not breaking eye contact. Rochefort's look was one of fury; that he had been found out, faced certain death and all because he had been out done by a female spy. He growled, lunging at her.

Athos didn't know what came over him, and later he would look back and realize how potentially stupid it was considering the company he was in. In a flash he found himself in front of his sister, sword drawn, murder in his eyes.

"You touch her and I will kill you, and I don't care who you are," he hissed dangerously.

"Enough!" The king's voice rang through the room.

"My musketeers intercepted this in Calais! Do you deny what's written on it Lord Rochforte?" Louis asked. Rochforte turned to face the king.

"No," he replied.

"Very well. I hereby sentence you to death. You will be hung at dawn. Take him away!" Louis ordered.

"This isn't the end! Buckingham will just find another way! You better hope your precious musketeers are there to save you next time!" Rochefort yelled ominously as he was dragged away.

As the door shut behind him, Athos was ready to catch his sister as her knees buckled and she started falling. He looked up at the royals seeing the worried look held on both their faces.

"Take her home. She has done everything she has been asked. And I thank you Marie," Louis told her gently. "Your place is with your husband now," he added.

"Thank you your majesty," Athos said bowing slightly before he carefully led Marie out the throne room, D'Artagnan right behind them.

"How bad is he Treville?" The king asked turning to the captain.

"I regret to inform you your majesty that Aramis's condition is extremely critical. I believe he is in God's hands now," Treville replied honestly, sadness lacing his voice as he thought of the young musketeer battling to hold on to his life.

"We will all pray for Aramis." Anne spoke, smiling sadly at him.

"Thank you your majesty. That will bring comfort to them all." Treville said, before bowing and leaving the room.

* * *

Porthos looked up from where he had been keeping watch over his best friend on hearing the noise at the door. There was nothing more that could be done for the musketeer, it was up to Aramis and his God now to decide if he would survive this.

Just as he expected, Marie appeared in the doorway of the room, supported by her brother's arms. D'Artagnan he could be heard talking to Constance in the kitchen, no doubt being filled in on Aramis's condition. He got up, and Marie fell by her husband's side. He watched as she ran a trembling hand through his hair over and over muttering quietly to him all the while. He headed out the room, flashing Athos a sad smile as he passed him. Athos returned it, staying by the door watching his sister.

Marie took off the cross that hung round her neck, and placed it into one of Aramis's hands, closing his fingers around the chain, and bringing his hand to her lips she kissed it gently.

"You told me to wear it, that it would keep me safe. It did, but you need it back. Now it has to save you," she whispered to him, letting her tears fall as she took in the man lying in front of her. He looked so lifeless and it was only the very irregular rise and fall of his chest that assured Marie that he was still holding on to life.

"Aramis my darling you have to hear me! Please come back to us, I can't lose you," she sobbed, feeling arms wrap round her. She leaned back into her brother's embrace and in the safety of her brother's hands, Marie cried.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N thank you again to all reading, please don't be a silent reader reviews are so important to writers so let me know what you think. I have one more chapter after this and an Epilogue then done! But I am working on a new fic so I hope you will all join me for that, though heads up it is a sad one! Anyway enjoy this nice long chapter I love this one especially the little bit with Marie and D'Artagnan! Let me know your thoughts.**_

* * *

Chapter 24

"Athos!" the queen called to him, causing the musketeer to stop, and turn to face her.

"Your majesty," he greeted her bowing as he did. Anne noted the tired look in his eyes as he brought himself up to full height. She smiled sadly at him.

It had been a week since the four friends had returned from Calais, and today was the first day Anne had seen one of them at the palace since. She had guessed that they had been given some leave due to Aramis's condition.

"How is Aramis?" Anne asked him, watching as Athos dropped his gaze to the floor.

"He is very weak with fever, his breathing is a little better which does give us some hope that he is recovering. But he is yet to wake." Athos explained quietly, feeling a gentle hand on his arm he looked back up into the face of his queen, her eyes filled with so much compassion.

"Where there is life there is hope Athos. And that is what we all must hold on to," Anne comforted him. Athos just nodded, not daring himself to speak.

"And Marie. How is she coping?" Anne asked after the girl she now called friend. Athos nodded.

"She is doing okay your majesty. I thank you for asking after her." Athos replied, smiling softly.

"She is a friend now Athos. I miss her at court. I hope when Aramis is better she will visit." Anne said. Athos didn't answer, he was overwhelmed by the Queen's compassion for his sister, and he also hoped that Marie would visit the Queen. It would do her good to have someone other than Constance to talk to, he had just never thought the hand of friendship would come from the most powerful woman in Paris.

"Anyway I must let you get back to your duties," Anne said bringing him out his thoughts and causing him to look at the young women that stood in front of him. "And Athos please pass on my love to Marie and tell her that I will continue to pray for Aramis," she added.

"I will your majesty. Thank you." Athos said, bowing as she walked past him. Straightening, he watched her leave before heading the opposite way.

* * *

Marie stood silently just outside the back of the house. She had needed some fresh air and a moment to herself. She wiped away the tears that had started to fall, she couldn't let herself fall apart, she needed to stay strong for Aramis. No matter how hard she tried though she could not stop the tears falling and she found herself slumped on the floor sobbing hysterically. She couldn't do it any more, she couldn't handle seeing her husband lying in their bed, the life draining away from him in front of her eyes. She just wanted to see his brown eyes look back at her, his voice telling her it would be okay. She couldn't bear the thought of life without him.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there crying when a gentle arm wrapped itself around her shoulders and she found herself being scooped up in D'Artagnan's strong embrace.

"Hush, Marie you need to calm down," he whispered comfortingly, running his hand up and down her back, feeling her body start to weaken as her sobs eventually subsided.

"Why won't he wake up?" she sobbed, pulling away slightly and looking up into D'Artagnan's soft eyes. He sighed sadly not knowing what to say.

"He is just not ready to yet that's all. But he will Marie. Aramis hasn't caused enough trouble on this earth yet to leave us," he finally replied, smiling slightly at the last part of the statement. Marie returned the smile with the shadow of one.

"That's better. No more tears. Not while Aramis is still alive," D'Artagnan told her softly wiping them gently away from her eyes. Marie just nodded, leaning back into the youngest musketeer, grateful for his comfort.

* * *

"Athos," Anne called to him again that day causing the musketeer to frown slightly as he turned to face her, she had clearly sought him out this time.

"Your majesty. I did not expect to speak to you again today. Is everything okay?" Athos asked bowing as he did so.

"Everything is fine, but I was hoping you would escort me to your sister's house. I wish to see her and send her my wishes in person," Anne replied, smiling slightly at the shocked expression on the musketeer's face.

"Uhh… of course your majesty," Athos agreed after a moment of astounded silence. Anne nodded her head to tell him to lead the way to the horses waiting for herself and Athos. She had dressed down in a simple gown and had come alone she didn't want to draw attention.

"Your majesty I must warn you Aramis is in a bad way. He doesn't look like the musketeer you would know him to be at the moment. I wanted to prepare you for it," Athos explained. Anne just nodded not sure she knew what to expect. Athos let them in and called out to his sister, there was no reply but he knew where she would be so he led the queen to her room.

Anne took in the small home, it felt friendly and warm and she straight away fell in love with it. Her smile dropped however when her eyes took in the sight in front of her, and took all her will power to not show the tears that were threatening to fall. Her friend was sat by her husband's bed side, his hand clasped tightly in hers, her head rested on it, clearly in prayer. Her eyes moved to the man lying in the bed, his was as white as the sheets he lay on, his white shirt soaked through with the sweat as his body struggled to fight off the fever that had taken hold of him.

"Your majesty," a voice brought Anne back from her thoughts and she saw Marie looking up at her, she went to get up to curtsy to her but Anne shook her head, walking up to her and pushing her back down.

"I am here as a friend Marie not as your queen. Please just treat me like a normal person," Anne asked her. Marie just nodded in agreement, returning her eyes to Aramis. Anne could hear the rattle of his breath, and she flinched slightly at the sound.

"You get used to it. Believe me it's better than it was a week ago. It's going to take a long while for his lung to heal," Marie said seeing Anne's reaction. Anne just smiled sitting next to her, placing a gentle hand on Marie's arm.

"How are you Marie?" Anne asked gently, watching as Marie tenderly placed a cloth on the musketeer's forehead to try and keep him cool.

"I am hanging on, I'll be better when Aramis comes back to us. If he does," she replied quietly, Anne squeezed her arm causing Marie to look up.

"He will get better. Aramis is strong. And he loves you he wouldn't leave you on your own," Anne assured her. Marie didn't reply instead her attention was back on Aramis. She could have sworn she had felt him squeeze her hand. She watched him with bated breath and was soon proven right when she felt it again.

"Aramis? My darling can you hear me?" Marie called to him softly. Her breath hitched as his eyes flickered open, and she found herself looking into scared brown eyes. She could see him try to catch his breath as he started to panic, and she quickly reached out to him gently running her hand through his hair.

"It's okay my love. You are okay." She soothed him vaguely aware of Anne getting up and heading out the room in search of Athos leaving Marie to settle her husband.

Anne found the musketeer standing with his back against the wall in the hallway. His eyes were closed and his lips were moving silently. "Athos. It's Aramis, he's woken up," Anne said as she approached him. Athos straightened immediately, drawing in a sharp breath.

"Oh thank God! Will you stay with them while I go a fetch the physician?" Athos asked her.

"Of course," Anne assured him, he flashed her a smile before leaving to get his friend help.

The physician had driven everyone outside claiming to need room to work undisturbed to assess the condition of his patient.

"How is he?" Athos asked as the physician emerged from the room a while later, he nodded bowing to the queen who had chosen to stay.

"Your majesty" the physician addressed her bowing his head.

"Please Monsieur tell us how Aramis is," Anne repeated Athos's question. Marie stood quietly waiting and praying that her husband would live.

"He is a very lucky young man. You have to understand he is still very very weak. And although he has woken up the fever has still not gone down completely. But he has survived the worst," the physician explained to the three of them.

"May I see him?" Marie asked quietly. He nodded.

"He was asking for you. He needs to be kept calm and quiet for a while until his lung heals. It will be a good month if not longer till he is anywhere near full strength," he instructed firmly. "I have left you some herbs that will take away any pain and will help him sleep. I have also left some fresh dressings and a balm for his wound," he added.

"Thank you Monsieur," Athos thanked him as he saw him to the door.

"I shall come and see him in a few days," the physician said. Athos just nodded before bidding him farewell.

"Marie," Aramis called to her weakly as she walked into their room, she fell by his side and took his hand in hers.

"I am here," she whispered, her voice full of gratitude. She leaned in and kissed him on his forehead.

"It really hurts to breath," he rasped, clutching at his side, Marie gently moved his hand away from the wound. The physician had said he had given Aramis something for the pain now they just had to wait for it to work.

"I know it hurts my darling. Just try and get some rest," she told him, watching his eyes start to drop.

"Stay with me," he muttered. Marie squeezed his hand, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"I am right here," she assured him, sitting back in her chair as he slipped into sleep. She sighed deeply. She knew Aramis's recovery was going to be a long and slow one, but he was alive and he was going to be okay that was all that mattered right at that moment.


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N ok guys last chapter and then the epilogue which will post up over the weekend thank you so much for sticking with this sTory you are all amazing! And thank you so much to ThorneOfAcre I owe you for your patience! Please keep reviews and thoughts coming_**

* * *

Chapter 25

Aramis took a deep breath as he fastened his last weapon onto his belt. He was ready to finally head back to work, though this time he had not argued with the Captain when he had ordered him to palace duty for a while, and only for a few days at a time. The rest was to be spent at the garrison slowly building up his strength. He sighed. It had taken him two months to get to where he was now and he knew he was still far from full health. But he couldn't stay off work any longer he needed to do something.

"I do love a man in uniform. Especially a handsome musketeer." His wife's voice caused him to look around seeing her stood in the door way holding his hat. He smiled fondly at her before wrapping her in his arms, leaning in to share a long kiss with her.

"Are you sure you are up to this Aramis? Captain Treville said you could have longer if you needed to," Marie asked as they pulled away. She cast her eye over her husband although she knew very well that he was fine, it didn't stop her from checking every now and then just to be sure. He was still weak and slightly pale. She wasn't so sure he was ready for duty even if it was just at the palace.

"I am sure. I need to do something." He replied, she just nodded in agreement, reaching up and placing his hat on his head, leaning in to kiss him again, her hands moving down his body.

"I do find it hard to resist you when you are in uniform," she whispered in his ear, as the pulled away slightly, Aramis's hands now resting on her ever growing stomach.

"You are going to have to try harder my darling, you need to take things easy," he told her, smiling slightly as he did.

"Difficult to take things easy when I am married to a musketeer," she pointed out, Aramis just hummed in agreement knowing he couldn't argue there.

"Anyway my love I must go. Duty calls. I will see you tonight. And please look after yourself," he begged, kissing her one last time.

"Only if you promise the same," Marie answered. Aramis raised his eyebrow in response causing her to frown slightly.

"I love you," he said flashing her a charming smile.

"I love you too. Be careful," she called to him but he was already gone. She shook her head at her husband, hoping that he wouldn't be an idiot for once and take it easy.

* * *

Anne wandered through the halls of the palace, her mind thinking back over all that happened in the last few months. It been a crazy time, and she was just pleased things had returned back to normal. She looked up spotting the familiar blue of a musketeer cloak. She was about to pass the man by before she did a double take when she realized who it was.

"Aramis?" she called, causing the man to look at her.

"Your majesty," he greeted her bowing, flashing her a smile as he brought himself back up to full height. She returned it warmly, happy to see him back at the palace.

"How are you?" she asked him, noting the he still looked off color and slightly frail underneath his clothing, but stronger than he had done the last time she had visited him at his house.

"I am better your majesty, I thank you for asking. Getting stronger each day," he replied honestly.

"Should you be here? Shouldn't you still be home resting?" Anne inquired. Aramis shook his head.

"I am only doing a few days of duty at a time, the rest of my days I will spend building my strength up, and letting Marie fuss over me, until I am completely well again," he explained.

"That's good, you shouldn't hasten into things. Marie would skin you alive if you relapse," she said, smiling. "Speaking of, how is Marie?" she asked, watching Aramis break into a grin, his eyes brightening as they always did whenever he thought about his wife.

"She is very well your majesty. Looking more beautiful each day as our child grows inside her. I am a lucky man I couldn't ask for anyone better to love me," he replied. Anne smiled fondly at him, knowing he meant every word he spoke of his wife: she was his world, what he lived for.

"She would like to see you. She would like your company again, she gets restless when left on her own. Constance can't always keep an eye on her." He said. Anne nodded.

"I would visit her soon, Aramis. For now though I must leave you as I have a meeting with the king. Pray take care and don't push yourself to much," she told him firmly, but there was a gentleness to her tone. Aramis didn't say anything but bowed instead.

"Till next time your majesty," he said smiling as she left him, before going to see where Porthos had got to.

"You okay?" Porthos asked seeing his friend approach. Aramis nodded stopping beside him.

"I will be," he replied smiling at him, Porthos smiled back knowing Aramis spoke the truth. He would soon be back to his full strength and the four of them would be back together properly.

'_It's about time_,' Porthos thought to himself before falling into easy conversation with Aramis, pleased for now to have his friend once again by his side even if it was for the simplest and most mundane of tasks.

* * *

Marie heard the door go and smiled on hearing two voices one belonging to her husband and the other to Porthos. She walked out of the kitchen seeing the two men remove their weapons, coats and hats.

"How was your day?" she asked them, following them into the lounge where they took a seat in front of the large fire she had started, knowing they would be cold.

"It was quiet. Never anything that exciting to report when you are posted at the palace," Porthos answered, holding his hands in front of the flames trying to warm them up. Marie looked at her husband noticing his uncharacteristic silence. He looked exhausted.

"You two stay and warm up, I have just finished a stew I shall bring you some, with some wine." She told them, Aramis looked up smiling at her.

"Thank you my darling," he said tiredly. Marie just nodded heading back in to the kitchen to prepare their food.

Later the night Marie headed into their room, Aramis had taken himself to bed almost right after he had eaten, tired from the day. She quietly got undressed and climbed into bed next to him turning on her side. Straight away he instinctively moved closer to her draping his arm over her, his hand resting on her stomach.

"Goodnight my darling. I love you," he whispered into her back, kissing her shoulders gently. Marie smiled placing her hand on top of his and bringing it to her lips kissing it softly. She should have guessed he wouldn't settle completely until she was with him.

"I love you too. Sleep well Aramis," she whispered back though she knew he was already asleep. Closing her eyes she settled into a peaceful sleep just glad everything was finally back to how it should be.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N so here it is end of another story :( sad times! thank you all so so much for your amazing support! I love you all. I promise I have a new one on the way, hope to get it up end of next week so would for you to join me again. Same characters and a new one too :) for now enjoy a happy ending and of course let me know your thoughts **_

* * *

Epilogue

Aramis's eyes flew open as he felt something dig hard into his skin. He blinked a few times trying to figure out what was going on. It wasn't until it happened again that he realized it was his wife's nails digging into his arm as she gripped it tightly, that had woken him.

"Marie, my darling what's wrong?" he asked worried by the pain evident on her face.

"Aramis, the baby!" she gasped. Aramis's eyes opened wide as he understood what she meant.

"Constance!" he shouted, gently removing Marie's hand off his arm, and pulling himself out of bed.

"It's okay my love," he comforted as he helped Marie to a sitting position, moving a strand of hair from her face, and kissing her on the lips, just as Constance rushed into the room, D'Artagnan right behind.

"D'Artagnan go fetch the midwife! And find the others," Constance ordered him, he nodded heading back out the room. She turned back to Aramis who was looking around helplessly not sure what to do. But before Constance could say anything to him Marie spoke.

"Please don't go just yet," she begged, as she reached out her hand to her husband, who took it without hesitation sat on the side of the bed, and leaned in to place a kiss on her head.

"I am right here darling, not going anywhere," he assured her glancing up at Constance "Just breathe. Constance is also here, she'll take care of you," he added flashing Constance a smile, who returned it seeing the worry etched on his face. She knew that when the midwife came and he would have to leave, panic would take a hold of him. That is why she had told D'Artagnan to get the other two. He would need all three of them to keep him calm especially as the labor progressed.

"I am scared Aramis," Marie whispered, bringing her out her thoughts. She watched as the musketeer ran his hand through his wife's hair planting another kiss on her forehead, not even flinching as she all but broke his hand in a death grip as another contraction came.

"You are going to be amazing my darling, just like you are in everything. And I will be right outside. I am not going too far," he assured her, just as the midwife appeared at the door. He reluctantly let go of her hand and got up leaning in and kissing her lovingly on the lips.

"I love you," he muttered.

"I love you to," she replied kissing him again before he pulled away.

"Look after her Constance. Please don't let anything happen to her or my child," Aramis begged her as the midwife went to Marie checking her over.

"I will not leave her side I promise. Go wait outside. I will keep you posted," she assured him, planting a kiss on his cheek. Aramis nodded, before leaving grateful to find his three best friends waiting in the kitchen. He needed them so much right now.

* * *

"I can't do this." Marie cried weakly as she fell against her friend, closing her eyes, her body trembling and covered in sweat. Constance glanced at the midwife who smiled wearily at her.

"You are doing great my dear. Not much longer," the midwife assured Marie, just as another spasm took over causing the young girl to cry out in pain. Constance ran her hand through Marie's hair offering soothing words of comfort.

"Aramis would you stop your pacing please? You are making me nervous!" Porthos pleaded with him. Aramis sighed dropping down on a chair, his hands finding their way back into his mop of curls that were even more wild then usual due to the stress and worry of the last hours.

"What if something goes wrong? I should be in there with her. She sounds like she's in so much pain," he muttered worriedly. Porthos was about to say something when the door open and D'Artagnan and Athos walked in. They both glanced at where Aramis was still sat head in hands breathing deeply. Porthos looked up with relief on his face at having their support back.

"Any news?" Athos asked Porthos quietly, trying to ignore the cries coming from his sister's room. The musketeer shook his head in response, just as a different cry rang out through the house. Porthos and Athos smiled at each other, before looking at where Aramis was now on his fee,t eyes trained expectantly on the door.

A few moments later Constance appeared looking tired but with a smile on her face. She walked straight up to Aramis and hugged him tightly planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Congratulations, Aramis you are a father to a healthy baby boy," she told him happily, watching relief and joy wash over him.

"And Marie?" he asked, Constance nodded.

"She is okay, exhausted but okay. She did amazingly. You can go in and see them," she replied, laughing slightly as he rushed past her.

Aramis stood silently at the door taking in the scene in front of him. His wife was sat up in bed holding a small bundle in her arms, she looked exhausted but to Aramis he was sure she had never looked so beautiful to him as she did that moment as a new mother. She looked up at him and he smiled warmly at her before walking in and taking a seat on the side of the bed.

"Say hello to our son Aramis. He is just perfect!" she told him, as she handed the wrapped up bundle to Aramis. Aramis took him carefully feeling an intense love rush through him as he laid eyes on his little boy.

"Hello Little Thomas," Aramis whispered, holding the tiny baby gingerly. Marie looked at him in surprise. He tore his eyes away from his son's face and looked at his wife. "Just like your brother."

"Thank you," Marie said softly, as she leant into him, exhaustion taking over. She closed her eyes resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her planting a kiss on her head.

"I love you so much thank you my darling for making me the happiest I have ever been. And giving me something I never thought God would bless me with...a family," he told her.

"I love you too," was all Marie could reply, not opening her eyes.

"Rest my love," he soothed, his eyes falling back on his son, thanking god for this amazing gift.

* * *

"Your majesty," Treville greeted the queen bowing as he did so. Anne smiled fondly at him.

"Captain Treville, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"I thought as you are very fond of Marie you would like to know that she has given birth to healthy baby boy this afternoon," Treville replied. Anne's face broke into a huge smile, happy that all had gone okay for the young couple who had gone through so much.

"And Marie is she well?" she checked. Treville nodded.

"Tired but well your majesty."

"Please send them my prayers and good wishes," Anne said.

"Of course your majesty." Treville assured, before bowing again and leaving her. Anne watched him leave, a smile still on her lips, pleased that now Marie and Aramis could finally be happy in their home.

* * *

Aramis walked into the kitchen later that evening seeing his friends still sat there. Porthos grinned pouring him a drink of wine and handing it to him.

"How are they both?" D'Artagnan asked. Aramis nodded taking a seat.

"Both asleep and both well. He is so perfect," Aramis gushed, things still sinking in.

"So now you are a father does that mean you will be abandoning us?" Porthos inquired. Aramis looked at each one of his friends, his brothers and shook his head.

"I would never abandon you. You are my family as well. I will always be a musketeer, being a husband and a father doesn't change that. No this is just the start of a new chapter that is all," Aramis replied sincerely.

"Well I think this deserves a toast!" Athos said raising his glass the others followed. "To new beginnings"

"To new beginnings!" the others echoed, clinking there glasses knowing to each of them that that simple sentence meant so much in different ways.


End file.
